The Devil's Dark Knight
by Illusionary Reality
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke was hit by a technique created by the Rabbit Goddess, he had not been expecting to land in a world as plain as paper. However, a chance meeting with a fallen-angel changes everything as Rias realizes she may have bitten off more than what she could chew in her newest recruit. "You are sorely mistaken, I do NOT take orders from anyone, be it a Devil or a God."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto nor High School Dragons of Dragons (DXD).

* * *

**The Devil's Dark Knight**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Kuhou Academy**

It was a mild and slightly cloudy day over Kuhou Academy, the Academy was a prestigious one which was also the only one in the small town of Kuhou. Rumour had it that the school had originally been an all girl's school that recently turned co-ed. As it certainly explained the why the girls of the school vastly outnumbered their male counterparts. And as such, the school had an abundant number of beautiful females – which the group known as the perverted trio could attest to – and also a lack of proper sense of decency. Several of the more capable teachers and students who could think properly often wondered why the faculty made the girls school uniforms so short, or why the cheerleaders of the school enjoyed flashing their underwear to anyone willing to look because of their poor excuse for a skirt.

Of course the percentage that thought about these things where so miniscule, it was considered unimportant. This was mostly because most of the male – and surprisingly some female – staff and students where more than overjoyed to get their lust and perverted urges satisfied from the free and enjoyable eye-candy.

Among the more revered eye candy, were two beautiful girls who where known as **The Two Great Onee-samas **of Kuoh Academy.

Their names were Himejima Akeno and Gremory Rias, the two most bust-er, beautiful girls of the Academy.

Himejima Akeno was a tall, stunning young lady with beautiful long purple hair that went down all the way to her knees, she had a firm hourglass figure and as rumour had it, the largest pair of breasts in the entire school. They didn't sag or show any indication that they even put a strain on her back, and complemented her behind perfectly. She was known for her playful and mischievous nature, but was also the definition of fine beauty and elegance, she was revered as a Nadeshiko-like woman as she was upright, strong confident, and had nearly all the characteristics expected of the perfect Japanese woman. She was the heartthrob of boys everywhere and the envy of girls and anywhere she went. Despite this though, she was very loyal to her long time friend, Rias.

Gremory Rias was the second part of **The Two Great Onee-samas **of the academy, she had long, free flowing blood-red hair with equally matching eyes, her face was heart-shaped and free from any scars, pimples or marring features. She had a voluptuous figure that men and women alike would die for, - for either different or the same reasons – with long, creamy and well tanned legs, soft hands with painted red fingernails, and a dazzling smile with twinkling eyes that could melt peoples heart.

It was no wonder she had accurately gotten that title.

However, while most of the students of the school fawned over the two 'princesses' there was one student who sat in his class, at the very back seat, chin propped against the back of his hand, resting on the table who simply didn't care. Said boy stared blankly through the window of his class, watching the scenery outside as the fountain swirled and turned into a whirlpool while still spewing water out into the open and then crashing back down in a glorious display, and repeating the process, adding to the humidity of the environment. He watched as the wind blew and the leaves from the Cherry Blossom tree danced and swirled to the gusts of air, putting on a beautiful display as they swirled around each other, twisting, turning, before gently landing on the surface of a small nearby pond, causing ripples to reverberate around from the point of contact.

As he sat there in his Third Year class staring blankly at the window, ignoring the nervous whispering of girls and giggling of the annoying lowlifes who had nothing better to do than gossip about him, he brushed away a bang from his thick jet black hair and continued to reminisce.

Yes, reminisce. Uchiha Sasuke Did. Not. Brood.

He was a tall, handsome boy that would not be out of place in a doushinji magazine, he had jet black hair that was styled and spiked upwards, though once looking like a ducks butt, but now resembling a crow's wings instead. His face was blank and impassive, as though chiselled finely from stone by a master artisan, his dark black eyes gazed around vacantly, neither focusing on anyone or anything and his lips formed a thin line. He wore the traditional Kuoh Academy boy's uniform that did nothing to hide the firm muscles on his hands and slightly, barely hid the diamond hard abs that covered the entirety of his stomach.

He wasn't burly of overly large, nor did he have the look of someone who had spent relentless hours in the gym to hone such muscles, rather the muscles looked like they had gotten that way from years and years of constant use practice and training, and as such he was more lean and had a body built for speed than from raising dumbbells all day long.

With his well fitted body and charming bad boy looks, it was no wonder that he was also among the most popular students in the school. Or at least, among the girls, and considering earlier that the female population outnumbered the male, he had unknowingly earned his spot at number three on the list of most popular students in the school, right behind Akeno and Rias, simply for being himself.

Oh how wonderful the high school system worked.

Due to his anti-social nature, he rarely talked to anyone outside of class, had absolutely no friends and was a loner; he constantly stared out of the window during classes and yet had one of the best grades in the entire school even when it looked like he wasn't paying attention to a word to what the teacher was saying. Regardless of his cold nature, and the fact that he had turned down so many girls to start running his own pimp business, he had gotten a title in the school just like Rias and Akeno.

_**The Dark Prince of Kuoh Academy**_.

And yet, to Sasuke's disdain, he had thought that constantly declining or ignoring the annoying fan-girls would get them to hate him, to be sick of his cold attitude or to challenge him outright. Sadly it was not to be, as they never knew when to give up. It was like his Academy Days all over again. Only this time around, the girls had the decency not to yell and fight like howler monkeys over him, and instead all teamed up together.

_Riiinggg!_

Uchiha Sasuke almost gave a sigh of relief when he finally heard the school bell go off, but he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas did not sigh. Regardless, he promptly packed up his bags and things, slung them over one shoulder, and proceeded to march his way home, trying to do so as quickly as possible before he was approached by another girl trying to ask him out.

As he strode past, he absently set his mind to auto-pilot his body while he thought about other things, and as such failed to notice two girls who were watching him go by with keen looks of interest.

"That's him buchou." Akeno stated to her younger friend and president of the school's Occult and Research club.

"Uchiha-san is a prodigy in my class, but he seems to always keep to himself though, I've tried following him after school hours once, but he's very good at hiding himself." she giggled into her hand at the thought, he probably had the notion that she was one of those girls trying to ask him out and promptly vanished without a trace.

"So that's the _Dark Prince _huh? Well, it certainly suits him." She noted as he moved across the corridor on his way out, graceful, swift and elegant. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he had the training of a warrior with the way he moved.

"Ara Ara… buchou, do you have any plans for Uchiha-san in mind, I know when you get that look on your face." She giggled once again with a knowing look, causing Rias to look back at her with a scandalized expression and a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"What? Of course not Akeno-chan, I was merely thinking of whether or not he would be a good addition to my peerage. He's a much better option than Hyoudou-san, the only reason we're considering Hyoudou-san is because of the fact that he could be in possession of a very strong sacred gear."

"Of course buchou, I mean I wouldn't mind getting him for myself also, with those strong arms, and muscled stomach, I'm sure I would love to feel those against my skin. I'm pretty sure he would like some role-play buchou, the prince and the princess. Ah… I can see it now" She let out a slight giggle as her friend's face turned even redder when she put her fingers to her mouth and licked them sensually, giving a small moan in return.

Rias' right eye twitched at her perverted, masochist friend who seemed to enjoy teasing her about these things at any given moment. A part of her, a very small part of her, hidden deeply would never admit it, but she was always slightly turned on whenever Akeno made such displays or did such acts, but quickly suppressed and squashed it. She didn't want to ruin things with her friend, though the older girl had already hinted it several times that she played both sides, and didn't mind going for the other team. They were _devils_ after all, and such things become insignificant after a while.

"Now's not the time for that Akeno. There's been a recent increase in Fallen Angel activity around the area and rumour has it that their searching for someone with a powerful sacred gear" she said seriously, and watched as Akeno gave a sigh and her playful nature dropped as she became more focused on the task ahead.

"Yes, and you think it might be Hyoudou-san who has this sacred gear?" the purple haired woman asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Apparently, several fallen angels have been seen in the vicinity where he is and I believe one should be tailing him constantly. Then we have this Yuuma Amano? Who suddenly showed up at this school and asked him, of all people on a date." Rias crossed her hands as she leaned against the wall, staring outside as she watched said pervert go on and on to his friends, the perverted trio, of how he had a date and a girlfriend.

"So what are we going to do about it buchou?" Akeno asked as she noted what her club President was gazing at outside.

"We will do, nothing, Akeno-san."

"Nothing?" Akeno repeated, unsure of what she was hearing. "I thought you had plans to add him to your peerage, and further plans from there?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then please enlighten me buchou on why we aren't going to interfere?" she asked curiously, as her friend could be every bit of sly and cunning as a true devil when she wanted.

"It's simple Akeno-san" she turned to face the Queen of her peerage "I have little to no doubt that Hyoudou-san will be killed by a fallen angel tonight, as unfortunate as that is for him, it makes things easier for me."

Leaning on the railing, she glanced at the back of the departing boy with a small smirk on her face.

"As you know, reviving someone after they've died costs fewer pieces. And as such reviving him after he is dead will not only cut down on piece price and requirement, but will also make him more loyal and willing. After all, he was as good as dead, and then was brought back to life by a beautiful girl, and knowing his tendency for perverted acts and lust for women, I should effectively have him in the palm of my hand." She smiled and turned back to face her Queen who was fascinated and impressed by the idea.

"Hehehe, very interesting plan buchou, I would have never thought of it." Rias merely smiled at her Queen and turned to leave.

"Alright Akeno, there's still much to be learned as to the way we Devils think and operate. For now, I need you to use your familiar to track Hyoudou-san, I know he's already been given one of the contracts, but we still need to know his location just in case he doesn't make use of it to make a final wish."

"As you wish, buchou." With that final statement, the two devils ended their conversation and went on their way back to the Occult Research Club.

Once again, their little conversation reminding Akeno that though her buchou was beautiful, kind, charming and innocent looking on the outside, she was still cunning, sly and ambitious on the inside. She was as all devils should be, a true child of the Noble House of Gremory and was not the younger sister of the current Lucifer himself for nothing.

* * *

_**#XxXxXxXxXxX#xXxXxXx~ Devils DK~XxXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXx#**_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a generally selfish person. He didn't have a hero complex like his former blonde teammate, and didn't go rushing into battles or fights that didn't concern him or that he had no business with. Ever since he came into this new world and discovered he could no longer access his chakra it had been a low blow and a shocking revelation for him, the people of this world where normal as hell. They were all civilians with no special qualities or abilities that gave them unique powers. None of them even knew what chakra was, much less how to access it or use it, and none of them even had it.

The boring monotone of life was annoying to say the least, Sasuke had grown far too used to being on constant alert and vigilance during his time fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Throwing him into this peaceful life was slowly grating on his nerves, as he saw boys who cared more about finding a girlfriend or getting finally laid, or going to college than they did on focusing on their peaceful lives which they took for granted.

Some people in this world even had the gall to attempt suicide simply because of broken relationships or hearts. When they had good homes, parents to take care of them, people who cared about them, lived in a good neighbourhood, had plenty to eat, and had never even seen the horrors of war, they still attempted suicide. Simply because the insignificant, trivial person they cared about wouldn't return their feelings?

They were absolutely worthless and utterly pathetic.

Even the fan girls of his time in Konoha wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kill themselves because he rejected them.

Then not to mention the sheer levels of moral decadence that was present in this new world. Apparently, the women here seemed not to care if they flashed everyone their body parts or wore clothes that would not be out of place in a strip joint.

Back in the elemental nations such things were acceptable to a degree for shinobi, they lived every day with the risk of dying, of never coming back, of being killed just because they were good, special, average, ugly, beautiful or come from a certain village. They saw horrors committed during war, crimes against humanity, brutal acts like those from the cult of Jashin.

Only when you lived such a life could you abandon all care about decency and morality. The ANBU headquarters in Konoha and probably other shinobi villages had co-ed showers. No one really cared or gave a damn if they where showering next to a naked kunoichi because of the nature of the job, and because said female shinobi could skewer them faster than they could blink if they tried anything funny.

It was why he could accept Kakashi's perverted behaviour; ignore Karin's constant continuing persistence to get into his pants, or even the Fifth Hokage's drinking habit, the Toad Sage's voyeurism, and Orochimaru's obsession with immortality.

It was because of the nature of the world they lived in, such things where inevitable.

It was also why the Uchiha found such things intolerable in this new world, where there was no fragile state of peace between countries, and everything was as mellow as possible. A place like this was what that blonde dobe kept ranting on about, going over and over. He never understood what the idiot meant at first, but now after experiencing it, he could easily see why the blonde struggled so hard to find it. The blonde's ultimate desire and wish for the world.

True, blissful, peace.

Regardless of this, Uchiha Sasuke had gotten slightly annoyed with the peace, he was still on battle ready alert since the war, and as such it had led him into this current situation. It was the same situation which was the reason as to why he had suddenly started reminiscing about the past, about peace and about the Elemental nations.

As he lay on the grassy, cool ground, bleeding out, staring up at the sky while absently watching the stars, holes in various parts of his body, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, with the tangy taste of the coppery liquid in his mouth as it dribbled slowly out, he wondered how things had gone so bad.

* * *

_**#XxXxXxXxXxX#xXxXxXx~ Devils DK~XxXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXx#**_

* * *

The Last Uchiha let out a muffled yawn as he walked out of the small food joint not too far away from the school. He had merely had a small snack before he decided to head back to his apartment where he lived alone at home. Sasuke moved slowly across the street with his bag hung on one shoulder. It was a Friday and he would have to head to work the following day to make sure he had his own steady supply of money coming in. After he had appeared in this new world, his currency in the elemental nations was nothing but junk here and had no choice but to get a job in order to make sure he had money to cater for his needs and pay the rent for his apartment.

The dark haired boy stopped walking when he noticed a group of school girls on the usual road which he took on his way home. Frowning and furrowing his brow, he realized he would have to take another route home.

Slipping away unnoticed with the stealth of a ninja of his caliber, he hopped across a couple of fences, took several left turns and one right one, hopping over a hedge in his way and he arrived at a fork in the road which would undoubtedly take him on his way home.

That is, only if he knew which one.

Furrowing his brow, he was about to make a left turn until he suddenly froze in place, and snapped his head so fast to the right fork in the road he might have cracked his neck.

'It can't be… can it…?' he thought rapidly as a myriad of questions swam into his mind at that moment. He was sure he had felt it, there was the very close similarity. It was chakra. Not pure chakra, but it was mixed it with a load of killing intent that nearly masked it. He would have missed it, had he not remembered that no human could use chakra here and as such no human should have been able to generate killing intent.

Abandoning his idea to head home, he followed the right path until he reached a small park, and noticed two people sitting on a park bench. He stealthily watched from behind some hedges, trying to identify the two.

He recognized the boy instantly as Hyoudou Issei, one of the most perverted people in his school, though he couldn't recognize the girl.

'That idiot… she's radiating enough killing intent to incapacitate a bull and he's not even sensing it?' the Uchiha continued to marvel at the stupidity of the boy before him.

Until however, he heard her say something to him. Something unmistakable, he couldn't have heard her say anything else than those clear words.

"…Can you die for me?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose up as far as possible once he noted the sudden flash of light, and the girl before him transformed into something different. Something that was not human.

Black feathery wings grew out of her back and her outfit had changed entirely, becoming into a skin tight leathery looking material that deed not leave much to the imagination. It was then that the Uchiha noted that whatever she was using was absolutely most certainly not chakra. It felt absolutely foreign from chakra, but it was what she had used to radiate a huge amount of killing intent.

Staring impassively at the ongoing show, the raven-head was unsure of what exactly to think. He had written this world off as having anything special or unique about it and was quite surprised beyond measure upon seeing something like this. Simultaneously, his mind entered the fight or flight mode, he knew that he didn't have any chakra to use or call upon, to he had only two options. Flee, and make sure he isn't spotted leaving the scene, or try and help the poor boy by fighting the woman with flying black wings.

At that moment, said woman clapped her hands together and a spear which seemed to be formed of pure light, that shone brightly in the fading sunset suddenly appeared in her hands.

The Uchiha made his decision, the pervert should figure his own way out of the situation. He wasn't going to be jumping into a fight with an unknown opponent and an unknown skill level of strength without any sort of information as to what to expect.

At the same time, his mind raced with thoughts and ideas, a spear of light. Could he also make such an object? How did she do it? What exactly is she? How did she perform such an advanced looking technique without handsigns? Was it a bloodline? Was she human? Could he learn to perform such a technique? His mind raced with unanswered questions while at the same time planning his escape strategy in case he was spotted. His mind spun and even without his Sharingan, time seemed to slow down as he focused on his plan.

_Observation_, Target has shown wings and ability to fly, in accordance; she has demonstrated ability to generate a weapon from thin air to be able to used at mid to long ranges.

_Counter-tactics_, close-range combat to remove effectiveness of mid-to long range advantages, decapitate wings to eradicate airborne battle option, clothing reveals enough places for maximum damage infliction, throat, armpits, joints, and all major arteries and veins are at spots visible to harm. Use knife-hand strike to the throat, steal light spear if possible and sever main artery. If unattainable, disorientate with strike to the side of the head, weaken nimbleness and maneuverability with attacks to the knees, elbows and inner thigh, and finish off with an appropriate one-hundred and eighty degree twist to the head.

_Contradictions_, target has unknown skill set, may have increased durability, unknown abilities, increased speed, enhanced strength and general overall reflexes and experience.

_Decision_, information about target is insufficient for a proper strategy, escape if possible, and absolutely _do not engage._

Merely five seconds had passed since the raven head made his analysis, and by that time, the woman with wings had thrust forward her spear of light which struck the perverted schoolboy directly in the chest.

He gave out a strained gasp of pain and surprise as he fell over, clutching at his chest. The Uchiha stoned his expression as he watched the woman effortlessly kill the boy without hesitation, and as she enjoyed the sound of his strangled gasping.

He was right, he couldn't fight her. At least, not without his chakra, she had thrown that spear at an average speed, but it seemed to have moved so fast he couldn't trace it, and then it had imbedded itself in the boy's chest. Sasuke quickly made his decision, all he had to do was quietly backtrack his steps, and leave as soon as possible, without making a-

"Enjoying the show cutie?" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened when he suddenly heard a sultry whisper in his ear and noticed the highly distinguishable feeling of soft flesh mounds of skin press against his back as two hands wrapped themselves around his stomach.

'H-how… did she get behind me?!' Without a second wasted, the Uchiha turned around swiftly, grabbed her by the hands, implanted his two feet into her stomach and using them as the kick-off point for his backward cartwheel.

"You brat! You're going to be joining him in a second!" She indicated towards the slowly dying Issei.

She grunted slightly at the hard feeling of his feet, but didn't hesitate another second, she flew towards him at speeds faster than the human eye could follow, light spear in hand, ready to skewer him on it.

Thankfully and readily, Uchiha Sasuke was no normal human and was used to fighting opponents as fast, and much faster than she. He put his plan into action, dodging the light spear by the tiniest margin, which was by leaning back as far as possible, his eyes and that of his attacker met and he saw the shocked look on the woman's face as his fist reared up, and slammed into her cheek, sending her airborne for the a split second. He followed up without pause, jumping into the air, spinning into a reverse knife-hand strike that caught her by the throat with much surprise, grabbing her by the wings and slamming her back into the ground, face-first into the hard concrete.

The Fallen Angel gave out a strangled gasp of pain, as she was still finding it difficult to breathe after the attack on her throat. However, she was able to use her large wings to slap the boy behind her off balance for a split second and that was all the time she needed.

Sasuke stumbled slightly from the wings, as they slipped his footing and covered his view of the woman. He leaped back slightly in case she was planning an attack, and was not disappointed.

She had shot a light spear out of her hand that shot past him, grazing the side of his ribs. He gasped slightly in surprise and pain, as the weapon was sharp beyond all measure, and he stumbled back to hold his now bleeding sides.

His eyes were feeling watery from the pain and as the pain receptors in his body which where blaring out at him where interrupting his ability to think clearly. Without his use of chakra, he couldn't numb pain as he used to and could feel it like every other human, but still had a slight resistance to it.

He cursed out when he felt a light spear get embedded in his right shoulder, then his left, then his right thigh, and finally his left hand.

Colors swirled in his vision, as his eyes watered and every single inch of him was screaming out in protest, the light spears hurt worse than the dobe's Rasengan techniques and he had just had nearly every inch of him skewered with it. He fell to the ground as the blood loss was finally making him dizzy and delirious. He watched idly as the woman walked up to him, holding a cut and large bruise on her forehead that was bleeding.

"Pathetic human, you actually had the gall to lay your filthy hands on me! I'm going to make sure you die slowly and painfully, bleeding out until there's nothing left!"

With her declaration, she made a final light spear and thrust it into his stomach, going all the way in and coming out the other side, effectively pinning him to the ground until it faded away. Sasuke merely grunted out, as he glared at her with whatever strength he had left.

And with a final vindictive smirk, she flapped her wings and took off.

The Uchiha boiled with hatred, hatred of the kind that he had only ever reserved for Itachi Uchiha. And now, now he was going to die here, bleeding out, beaten by a deranged woman.

Naruto would never let him live it down, Itachi would be disappointed that he had wasted the life he had given to him, the Uchiha clan would be dead truly and finally. And everything would have been for naught.

As he lay there staring up into the sky and remembering the dobe's dreams of peace, he wondered if he would finally get that wherever he was going. The rhythmic beating of his heart had slowed down considerably, he felt himself weaker with every passing minute, his vision blurring and turning all through while he waited agonizingly for his final end.

He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to the dobe, to actually do something worthwhile with his life. To have died a bloody virgin, he knew that Kakashi and Naruto would never let him live that one down as well.

He tried to fight it, to do whatever he could to come back to life, to feel for his chakra, to scream out for help to anyone who was willing to come to his aid. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a distinctive burning hatred for that woman, whoever or whatever she was, Uchiha Sasuke swore he would get vengeance on her, and he would make her pay.

Before his last minutes were over, the raven-head's eyes slowly closed, taking himself into an abyss of darkness, he faintly remembered seeing a flash of red, of beautiful flowing red hair, and an angelic face that appeared, before a gasp of surprise.

"Well, what do we have here?"

That was all he could remember, before he succumbed to the darkness.

_**#XxXxXxXxXxX#xXxXxXx~ Devils DK~XxXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXx#**_

_**A**_**/N: **And that's a wrap. Please feel free to drop a review, be it telling me how much I sucked things up or how great it is or what grammatical errors I made. All will be appreciated. More about what happened before Sasuke was sent into this dimension will be revealed, and as you can obviously tell from this chapter, he lost his chakra after being sent here. Anyways, please...

**R&R!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. The Devil wears

_**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaack!**_

_***dodges thrown weapons and flying debris***_

_**Yo! So sorry guys for not updating! So much has happened in the past months and all, it totally was not on my high up of list of things to do.**_

_**Special thanks goes to the following:**_

_**The anonymous reviewer known as Baconaddict for the review which motivated me to update this fic before the month runs out. Just that review alone was worth gold to me. Feel free to read it in the reviews section.**_

_**And also to McCabeRz for his constructive criticism which helped me develop the plot and think on what to write carefully.**_

_**And also to those who are bitching about not having chakra, then please, i can recommend some extremely good Cross-dressing Naruto fics, or Futanari and yaoi fics, or even Cannibal!Sasuke fic you can enjoy where he has chakra. If you don't like it, then suck it!**_

_**Geez, current Manga Sasuke would curbstomp everyone so quickly they'd be calling him Kami, and that a good story, does not make.**_

_**Sasuke will regain his chakra, i'm just not telling when, it can be this chapter, or in the freaking Epilogue, so calm down and enjoy the ride!**_

_**And now, enjoy!**_

_****__**~~~~Devil's DK~~~~~**_

Chapter 1

_**The Devil wears… School Uniforms?**_

_The Dimensional Gap_

Ophis was known as the infinite Dragon God for a reason. She was insanely powerful, stronger than even the Ultimate Class Super Devils and even the Dragon Kings. She had seen a lot since when she had come into existence, but she herself had to admit that what she had just witnessed was something that would happen once every millennia. She usually resided in the Dimensional Gap, an empty mass of swirling colors and space, which could only be described as trying to look through a Kaleidoscope. That is, she resided there until it was invaded by one of the most powerful dragons in existence.

The Great Red.

He was a massive and gargantuan dragon of extreme power, he had been the one who had invaded her home and taken residence in the Dimensional Gap. She felt hatred for the beast for taking over her home, and was developing a group strong enough to aid her in chasing it out of her home.

The keyword being _chasing_, not defeating. Anything capable of defeating the Great Red would be out of her power.

Which was why what she was witnessing was an event she had never expected.

She had been staring aggressively at the Great Red once again, knowing how the dragon hated it when someone stared or looked at him funny when they had both felt a sudden disturbance in the Dimensional Gap.

A literal tear in the fabric of space and time opened, and a figure was sent blasting out at moderate speeds.

Note, "moderate speeds" for two Dragon Gods was considered to be tethering near the speed of light for a normal human.

The figure was covered in a glow of a giant Purple Skeletal Armor, however, it was fading rapidly, and the figure was becoming more visible.

Ophis had instantly detected the foreign energy source as Chakra, but with a major difference. The chakra was insanely stronger than the normal version she had felt in the world. It was like this version of chakra was thicker, denser, flowed faster and was ridiculously greater than any other chakra source Ophis had ever felt before.

However, it was fading rapidly.

It was common knowledge that no creature could survive in the Dimensional Gap for an extended period of time without a certain level or power of magical protection.

The figure was obviously unconscious, and his chakra was unconsciously protecting him from the long term harm of the Dimensional Gap, but however it was rapidly draining and shrinking, all at the cost of keeping him alive longer.

What surprised Ophis the most was that she could sense no form of divine power from him, the chakra was all his, and other than a great deal of darkness hidden deep within, the figure was completely human.

It made no sense to neither of the two Dragon Gods, as to how a mere human could possess so much power that they'd both mistook him for another God or deity at first.

Ophis was the first to react, moving towards the floating human. He had spiky black hair, and a handsome face of which she had never seen or recognized. His eyes where closed as though asleep, his clothes were ragged and torn as though he had been through a great battle, he was covered in wounds of all manners and sorts which indicated that he had been in battle before being thrust here.

It was here that things took a turn in a direction that Ophis would have never expected.

Another tear in the fabric of space occurred, and from within, a woman calmly walked out.

Ophis' danger senses where sent blurring at an all-time high, as she could _feel_ the sheer amount of chakra the woman possessed. If the boy had a lake of chakra, then the woman in comparison would be an ocean.

She had white flowing hair which reached her knees, two rabbit like ears on her head, pale white eyes that stared into the Abyss, and a third eye on her head which had ripples and magatama slowly rotating on it. She was dressed in a form of shrine maiden outfit, and it was more than obviously clear that she was a Goddess of extreme amount of power.

She glanced at the Great Red for several seconds before simply raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't the universe I was intending to send him to." She stated calmly as she continued to look at the massive, intimidating red lizard. Her voice was smooth and watery, it was spoken in Japanese, but the dialect was different and nearly ancient.

"**You're staring at me…**" the massive dragon boomed as he glanced at the woman, a single of his teeth being twice the length of her body.

Ophis wanted to shake her head at the Great Red, he seemed to have a problem with people who stared at him, or looked at him funny.

"Nevertheless, red lizard and little girl, stand aside and you will not be hurt, I have only come for what is mine."

And with one sentence, The Rabbit Goddess had earned the ire of two of the most powerful beings in existence.

"**What did you just call me…**" either the Goddess was completely oblivious to the menacing tone of the beast, or she was just that confident enough to ignore the sheer amount of killing intent that would have felled Dragon Kings with just a single burst.

Instead, the woman merely raised a single eyebrow and continued "I am sure you heard me, are you not a giant red _lizard_?"

Now let it be known that The Rabbit Goddess meant no insult or harm, she just had never seen or met a _Western_ styled dragon before, and instead had only seen the _Eastern _dragons, which were commonly called Ryu, and as such, had unknowingly insulted one of the most powerful beings in existence.

The Great Red of course did not know that the woman had never seen a Dragon, and as such had assumed that this being, which had dared tear open the Dimensional Gap was also blatantly insulting him.

Ophis had already sensed the building up of power in the giant beast, and of course decided it would be best to react and leave the dimensional gap as soon as possible, she had no desire to see the amount of damage an enraged Great Red could possibly create.

Ophis hadn't heard what the dragon had said next, all she remembered was the giant stream of fire that had changed the entire color of the dimensional gap to orange in a matter of seconds.

The sweltering heat would have melted planets with its intensity; however Ophis was also a Dragon God and as such had been able to survive the heat without much effort.

However, the young male figure was beginning to sweat and struggle, as his chakra was running out even faster as it tried to shield him from the effects of the Dimensional Gap, and simultaneously from the heat.

The roar had ended, and Ophis had to admit that she was surprised to see the woman standing there, other than the slight singeing of her clothes; you would have never known that she had just survived an attack from the Great Red.

It made her wonder what this boy had possibly done that could have drawn the wrath of the Goddess.

Regardless, Ophis was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The Goddess had retaliated with a blast of pure gravity which had knocked the Great Red back a few feet, but other than that didn't seem to have any adverse effect on it.

The Great Red had a fanged and insanely terrified grin, it seemed that he had finally met someone who he could destroy with all his power and enjoy doing so.

Ophis grabbed the weakened boy whose chakra was almost gone at this point, and was on the verge of death and proceeded to open her way out of the Dimensional Gap.

She highly doubted that the woman would be able to get past the Great Red and come after her, and if by some insane miracle she did, Ophis would gladly hand over the boy to the person who had aided her by beating the Great Red.

However, Ophis was already forming plans to get this stranger to her aid, if he was strong enough to be able to have been perceived as a threat by a Goddess strong enough to withstand an attack by the Great Red, and he was merely a human, then he could become much, much stronger and eventually join the organization – her organization, The Khaos Brigade – which she had created to aid her against the great red.

Manipulating her powers, a single, long and venomous looking snake appeared from within her sleeve, the snake moved onto the boy, before biting him in his shoulder, unknowingly biting a similar place as to which the boy had once been bitten.

The boy's chakra was now desperately trying to fend off this foreign energy, but was failing terribly and being consumed at a quicker pace.

Ophis looked at the boy for a few more minutes, before deciding that it would be best to see if the boy would survive her little "gift".

If he did, then he would become a force to be reckoned with in the nearest future.

If he didn't… then he would have never stood a chance to aid her against the Great Red in the first place.

Only if she had known, Ophis would have thought twice about the decision she had just made which would alter the course of history as they knew it.

And it would seem that once again, even in another universe entirely, Uchiha Sasuke's path to greatness would begin from a bite mark and a 'gift' given to him against his own will.

And what a gift it would be.

* * *

_**~~~~Devil's DK~~~~~**_

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Be-_

_CRASH!_

Once again, a poor alarm clock suffered from damage due to its heartless owners.

Regardless, like many before it, it had successfully performed his job before it was attacked.

Two onyx-black eyes slowly opened to the morning sun which peered on his face. His head was on his pillow, he was dressed in only a simple sleeveless A- shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

'_What happened?' _was the first thing that came to mind. The brunette held an extraordinary amount of pride in his memory, even without his Sharingan or his former Singular Rinnegan, his memory was still near-photographic. And as such it peeved him slightly that he had no memory of returning home the previous night, eating dinner or even changing to go to bed. It was totally blank.

Closing his eyes, he tried to bring up the last thing he remembered.

_A flash of light, darkness, pain, a vindictive smirk, the most impractical piece of battle clothing he had ever seen, and a glance of crimson._

"_Well what do we have here?"_

His eyes snapped open has he sprang up and sat ramrod straight on his bed. The memories came flooding back to him like a tidal wave, the woman with the black wings, the idiotic pervert, the spears of light…

And then his death.

Sasuke went ramrod stiff at this point. He remembered it clearly, he remembered dying after being impaled with several spears of light, he remembered the eerie darkness and silence that had accompanied it.

He remembered the cold, the blank empty cold which started from his chest and flowed throughout his body.

He remembered being completely unable to move, to not be able to move a muscle and to do nothing but lay there and die.

It was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

Yet, yet here he was, alive, awake, and having the memories of his death.

Sasuke got up from his bed and moved towards the mirror, he stared at himself in the mirror, trying to make sure he hadn't been brought back as an Edo Tensei summon.

He couldn't see a single difference from before, and other than his hair which was even messier than before, he looked completely normal.

The boy took a deep breath before turning on the tap and washing his face. He knew for a fact that it hadn't been a dream, yet he could not figure out how he was still alive.

He decided to get ready for the day before he got late to class, - not that he needed the classes or anything.

He also recalled that the perverted junior had also been killed alongside with him, and as such going to school was the only way to confirm if he had simply had an extremely vivid dream, or if there was something more complicated going on silently in the background.

Brushing his teeth, taking a shower and then moving towards the kitchen area for a light breakfast, Sasuke continued to form up and think of reasons and theories as to what had actually occurred.

His Apartment was a small slightly self-contained one with a bedroom, a bathroom, and then a kitchen/dining room which also served as his main living room. The kitchen had a fridge, a microwave and cooker, and also had a small flat-screen TV. He also possessed a computer system which was connected to the internet which he had 'acquired' by semi-questionable methods.

Chakra or no, he was still a shinobi that had killed hundreds of men at the age of thirteen.

His table contained four chairs and a bowl of fruit, and matched the red and white theme of the house.

The Uchiha had a breakfast of traditional Japanese omusubi with okaka to help him relax, as it wasn't often he took his favorite foods to make sure that they didn't get repetitive.

He finished it all with a glass of tomato juice, and then proceeded to swiftly clean up the dishes.

Walking out of his apartment in his school uniform, he briefly locked the door and pocketed his key, swung his schoolbag over his shoulders, and proceeded to head towards the stairs.

Times like this the Uchiha was glad that he lived on the Second floor of the building, making it easier to head out without much hassle. Especially since a few other female students lived in the building, and some of them did things from knocking on his door to offer him their homemade goods, to trying to make sure they entered the same elevator with him.

It just spurned him and gave him more reasons to use the stairs instead.

One of the few benefits Sasuke enjoyed in this world was the advanced technology, without chakra people had found impressive and inventive ways of doing things from transportation to military defense.

Sasuke recalled being shocked the first time he had seen a car zoom by at fast speeds.

Not to mention the things like Airplanes, Helicopters, Armored Tanks, and so much more.

There were also guns though; weapons which killed faster than a thrown kunai and a single shot to a delicate area of the body could kill a man.

Not to mention grenades, rocket launchers, dynamite, c4, things like laughing gas, and then the dreaded Nuclear and Atomic bombs.

It seemed no matter the place, no matter the era, no matter the world, humans were still willing and able to create and use insane weapons of mass destruction.

Thankfully, there were some useful creations such as the computer, the cell phone which allowed for communication over thousands of miles, - that would have been extremely useful back in the Elemental Nations – the internet, which Sasuke had found and abused the hell out of just so he could find information about any and everything in this world.

Being a genius and an Uchiha, and having a near-eidetic memory were the only things that had aided him when he had arrived at this mysterious new world. With his learning speed and capacity, he had learnt how to use a computer, and from there, he had learnt about using the internet.

The internet had aided him as his information source and guide, everything he had needed and wanted to learn had been available for him to learn – for FREE.

It still baffled him slightly as to how information in this world was freely given and no one seemed to mind, whereas in the Shinobi World, people protected information with their life.

Regardless, he had quickly absorbed details from minor elements of the world to major details.

Lack of information had often killed shinobi quicker than the blade of their enemies.

The Uchiha had mastered the use of the device, to the point in which he had learned to hack into places, accounts and details without much effort.

His ultimate goal was to hack into a certain online bank and then siphon enough funds so that he could successfully quit the embarrassing and frustrating After-school jobs he usually did to gain money to pay rent and bills.

It was a work in progress, but he still had a slight way to go.

Notwithstanding, we're getting off track.

One of the few benefits of technology the Uchiha could appreciate was the invention of portable storage devices which could play back music, audio and video.

One of those devices was what he had currently connected to his headphones and put over his ears, the headphones not rustling his jet-black hair.

Other than the comforting music that aided to relax his agitated mind, the earphones where mostly there to drown out the noise or chatter of girls who usually came by to ask him for dates.

Declining them with harsh words all the time had done nothing but motivate them even more, so instead he decided to simply ignore them all, having headphones over his ears made it even easier to do so.

All in all, a win-win situation.

The Uchiha frowned when he noticed his body feel slightly weaker under the morning sunlight, as though he had been weakened suddenly.

It made no sense to him whatsoever, he had always been able to withstand the harsh sun, Konoha was in the land of _Fire_, and it was aptly named that for its unbearable summer heat.

It was another strange and completely unexplainable phenomenon which had recently occurred.

Storing the piece of information away in his mind as a reference for later, Sasuke merely walked down the broad street as he took in the view.

Busy businessmen and women bustling to get to work, little children heading to schools on bikes or their different methods of transportation, some teenagers wearing the same school uniform with him were also walking to school while chatting with their friends – or at least he assumed that they were friends.

A group of girls giggling as they pointed in his direction as was common occurrence, several food vendors advertising their stands, the smell of dango and taiyaki wafting through the area as it blended with the cool Autumn breeze.

Leaves fell from trees slowly as the gradual transition to winter began, and the school year was just beginning.

In all, the Uchiha enjoyed the view. He enjoyed the peace, the sight of happy families and the comfortable atmosphere of it all.

This was what he wanted, this was what he wished the elemental nations could be like, but a part of him knew it was impossible.

As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him, miniscule as it was, was telling him that there was no reason to go back. That with any luck, the dobe would have been killed by that insane Goddess, and the world there was under an infinite illusion, meaning it was time for him to move on.

He ruthlessly squashed out that side with a vengeance, telling himself that Naruto was too stubborn to die, and that he had a goal to accomplish, to make sure his brother's sacrifice was not in vain, and to rebuild the Uchiha Clan.

For if he was to lose his purpose, his dream and reason for continuing each day, he would have been better off dead.

There is nothing worse, than an Uchiha without a goal.

Instead, Sasuke changed the music to something classical just so he could enjoy his walk in relative peace and tranquility.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge, but taking walks was one of Sasuke's favorite past times.

It was mostly because he remembered the days in which he would ride on Itachi's shoulders has his elder brother would take him on walks, on how they would talk, train and have fun.

He remembered walking because he had nothing to do, or nowhere to go, in the dark days that followed when Itachi had murdered his clan and family, and he simply took walks to get away from having to return home.

From having to return to an empty house with blood splattered walls, to return to an entire compound which was quieter than a graveyard, with him being the sole living thing in it.

And he remembered taking a walk once he had completed Orochimaru's training task of killing a hundred shinobi in cold blood, without getting a single scratch on his clothing, telling himself that it was worth it, it was all to take revenge on Itachi.

It didn't stop him from throwing up afterwards.

Sadly, he remembered taking a walk after discovering the truth, of how Itachi lived and died the villain, on how he had sacrificed it all for the village, on how he was a greater hero than even the Yondaime Hokage himself, and had still died with a smile on his face.

The walk hadn't stopped the endless stream of tears which had erupted from deep within him.

Of course he had taken a walk when he had met Itachi after his death, and known that his brother had still loved him, cared for him, and protected him – even after death, regardless of having died by his hand.

This time, the walk had helped him realize what needed to be done.

_Riiiiing!_

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when the familiar sound of a school bell echoed to his ears. He hadn't even realized he had arrived at Kuoh Academy as his body had been on auto-pilot the entire time.

His face morphed into an expression that looked like a frown, but was not a frown.

Uchihas did not frown.

He proceeded to change the music he was listening to, as he had read about different songs and musical tones having an effect on emotions.

It was surprisingly effective.

Walking into the school building, he once again had to ignore the annoying giggles and mutterings from schoolgirls as they looked in his direction.

He simply put his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk towards his classroom, until he heard someone calling him.

Usually, he would ignore the voices of people who called him.

There were two reasons why he didn't ignore this voice.

One, he was familiar with it.

Two, it was a male's voice.

"Uchiha-sempai! Hold on!" turning slightly, he realized that the one calling him was familiar, until his mind instantly picked it up.

This was Hyoudou Issei, a junior, who was known for his perverted moves and tactics and as such was among the "Perverted Trio".

Silence filled the hall as everyone looked shocked. Uchiha Sasuke barely and never actually bothered to answer anyone who called him or his name, he only ever answered to teachers or staff, but never students.

If not for the fact that he occasionally answered questions in class, people would think he was incapable of speech.

"Please tell me you remember her! Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend! Everyone says I'm making things up and that she doesn't exist but I remember seeing you there that night! You remember her right?" he sounded eager, frustrated, hopeful and annoyed all at the same time.

Sasuke merely glanced at him for a second, the silence and tension building up around them as students watched the drama unfold.

Then, without a word, he turned and continued on his way, as though he hadn't heard a thing the boy had said.

The tension defused as Issei was left spluttering between anger and indignation of being ignored like a fly.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about." It was light, it was said silently, yet every student heard it as though it was yelled.

The Uchiha Sasuke, actually talked to a student, even if it was a mere rebuttal, the fact that he responded was a shock.

Fangirls galore swooned at the sound of his voice, and watched as he walked away without even looking back.

Regardless, the crow-haired boy was rapidly thinking, as ideas and thoughts circled round his mind.

The fact that Issei Hyoudou recalled the girl meant that it was not a dream. It meant that they had both died that night, and for some weird unexplainable reason, had been brought back to life.

However, from what he had picked up from the boy, no one recalled having memory of the girl, which meant that something completely out of the ordinary was going on.

He wanted to sigh, but refrained from doing so. Uchihas did not sigh.

Nevertheless, he quietly took his seat and rested his chin on the back of his palms as his elbows rested on the table. He had more things to think of right now, and barely only noticed the girl who was looking at him.

If he recalled her name was Himejima Akeno, and she was rated as one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school.

The only reason he bothered to take notice of her name was because she was one of the few people who didn't swoon over him because of his looks or constantly asked him for dates.

That fact alone had gotten his respect.

He supposed that she herself would understand, having people who were only romantically interested in you because you were good-looking was a bane of being handsome or beautiful.

Nothing was more shallow than liking someone for their looks alone, not their courage, intelligence, wisdom, charisma, or even heart and character, but simply because they're "hot".

Classes passed by uneventfully, and at lunch time the Uchiha did what he normally used to and made himself scarce.

Getting his lunch tray from the Cafeteria and picking out his food, he made his way to the roof of the school to enjoy his lunch in relative silence. He also took out some of the

He was surprised though, when he saw someone already there, also apparently eating their lunch.

He knew that the person hadn't been expecting him or been waiting for him because he never ate lunch at the same place each week, and as such assumed that whoever it was also came here for the solitude.

It was a first year student, even though she was a girl, Sasuke was going to hope that she did not know of him yet.

Moving towards the stranger, Sasuke's mind did a small analysis.

She was a petite girl, and if he was to guess he'd say she was around fifteen years old. She had white colored hair with the front having two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was styled in a short bob cut.

He also noticed the two cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair, alongside the fact that she wore the normal Kuoh Academy girls' uniform – just without the shoulder cape.

Sasuke sat down quietly in a crossed-leg position as he placed the tray in front of him.

With that simple action, his mind noted a few miniscule details.

Despite the fact that his footsteps had been muffled and he'd been moving silently, when he'd sat down she'd made no indication of surprise or even a raised eyebrow to denote that she was surprised.

Firstly, he already sensed that he was downwind, meaning that she could not have smelled him coming.

Secondly, unless she had the acute hearing of a veteran shinobi, there was no way she was supposed to have heard him coming.

It meant that one way or another, she had sensed him coming, or she was genuinely not surprised by someone coming to seat next to her.

As Sasuke took a bite out of his sandwich, he noted immediately that his paranoia and attention to detail had sky-rocketed ever since he had been killed.

It was understandable though, he had originally told himself that he was battle ready and was on constant vigilance, only to be effortlessly defeated and killed by an unknown woman with a mysterious power.

It was safe to assume that that woman was not the only person with unique powers and abilities in this world.

Sasuke stared blankly as he looked at the taiyaki on his tray. It wasn't common knowledge, but the Uchiha hated sweet foods or things.

He assumed that it was because of his younger years in which he had scalded his tongue and lips by constantly practicing the Gokakyu no Jutsu, and his repetitive Katon Techniques which had hampered his sense of taste.

Sasuke glanced at the silent and blanked faced girl beside him, the fact that she had neither commented nor talked nor said a single word while they ate had already earned her some of his respect.

Not to mention that her stony, blank and emotionless façade reminded him of someone, though he was trying to recall who.

Glancing at her, he handed her the fish snack-like delicacy without a single word, he didn't bother to glance in her direction though, the fact that he was already doing this was enough in his book.

If he had looked, he would have noticed her slightly surprised expression.

"Arigatou sempai." She stated simply.

Sasuke said nothing as he simply continued eating.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke had one major flaw in his character.

He was socially stunted.

Though it was common knowledge that he was the "Rookie of the Year" of his graduating class, it was simply a title, and rather in fact he was Second Place in his entire class.

The grades which had brought down his overall score were Cooperation, in which he had the lowest grade, and assertiveness in which he had the second lowest.

Despite not wanting to admit it, ever since he had arrived at this new world he hadn't had a single detailed conversation with a single person.

He had barely talked to anyone, and while he had been able to withstand it for the first three months, this was reaching the fifth month without any real human interaction other than in classes.

At least back in the Elemental Nations he had been able to talk to people, while under Orochimaru, he had conversed with the Snake Sannin and even his Assistant, Kabuto.

When he was with Team Taka, he had conversed with the team, as annoying as they were.

When he had found the truth about Itachi, he still had conversed with Tobi – or rather Obito – and had also had brief conversations with his Team.

Regardless of the fact that the conversations where short, straight to the point, direct and often had him saying just a few words or sentences, they were still conversations regardless.

The lack of social interactions didn't bother him that much – he had been a loner his whole life – and not to mention that no one would understand him anyway, he had lived a life of war, battle, warfare, chaos, and compared to the easy going life most had here… there was very little to talk about.

Alas, such is the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lunch time is almost over Sempai." The girl stated briefly as she stood up from her position, before wiping off any dust from her uniform.

Sasuke realized that even when sitting, he was the same height as the girl.

"Hn." He said simply, before moving to his feet in one swift motion.

At that moment Sasuke wanted to as "what's your name?" but then remembered that it would be wrong to do so, as he recalled the arrogant Hyuga who had blatantly and arrogantly demanded his name at the Chunin Exams several years ago.

That, and he had been brushing up on the culture of this world, as it would not do well to anger or annoy the wrong people.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated simply, hoping that the girl would understand and follow suite.

"Toujou Koneko, nice to meet you Uchiha-sempai." She stated simply before bowing.

The two silent teens stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, no words were uttered, no eyeballs blinked, and no movement was wasted.

_Riiiing!_

The school bell rang to signify the end of lunch period, and the two teens went their separate ways.

_Koneko Toujou hmm… _He wondered silently as he walked towards the stairs. For some reason the name was fitting, yet… not too fitting.

Despite the silence and the fact that no words were exchanged, Sasuke had enjoyed the company.

All he had needed to do was look into the girls eyes, and they had provided much more information than mere words ever could.

Sasuke got back into his seat in class, as he ignored whatever the teacher was saying or teaching, and instead was wondering why the girl – Himejima – was subtly glancing in his direction much more than before.

Said girl though was having thoughts of her own.

Due to the fact that Rias had left to the underworld to speak to her brother about something, she would be unable to introduce herself to the two new members of her peerage as of yet.

And as such as Rias' Queen, she was expected to keep a close eye on the two, but not to initiate any contact.

Akeno would be lying if she said that she wasn't more interested in Sasuke than in Issei. Uchiha Sasuke was an enigma, he was a genius with a high I.Q. he rarely spoke more than a few words or sentences, he seemed to be able to sneak and vanish away from people's senses with frightening efficiency, and it appeared as though he had literarily come out of nowhere.

Several hours passed by with no notable events other than classes, and the Uchiha was beginning to wonder why he had come to this school in the first place.

Before he realized that he had done so to keep a low profile, and to blend in. As he would be questioned by multiple people on what he was doing out and about in the daytime, while most people his age were in classrooms.

_Riiiing!_

The final bell relieved the teen from the monotonous boredom, and he swiftly swung his bag over his shoulders as he headed out of the school.

Today was another of his training days, days he used to train from as soon as school was over to sunset – it would not do for him to be so out of shape if- no _when _he got his powers back.

The literal last Uchiha walked out of the school building with his hands his pockets, as he made way to one of the numerous forests surrounding the town.

He enjoyed the natural green environment and atmosphere compared to the bustling jungle made of concrete and steel.

Hopefully, with any luck, he might be able to reactivate his chakra this time around as he had been trying continuously before.

Sadly, the Uchiha had no idea that he'd struck gold on the term "Devil's Luck".

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

Baffling? Definitely.

Confusing? Absolutely.

Shocking? Not so much.

The evening sun lay at it's apex as the sun set and a thick orange hue was painted across the night sky.

Uchiha Sasuke on a rock underneath a gently flowing lake of water which poured down from above, he was shirtless, and had only a pair of blue shorts with him.

This was the position he normally assumed to try and see if he could tap into his chakra, as the energy source constantly felt restrained or blocked by an unknown force.

He usually did this after running through a makeshift obstacle course, practicing his Interceptor style Taijutsu, along with several push-ups, sit-ups and pull ups, before a round of athletic stretches.

Due to lack of finding training weights, he did all these with heavy rocks strapped to his muscles to increase the overall effectiveness of the training.

Basically, it was a training procedure that Maito Gai would be proud of.

Once the teen had accomplished his self-set physical training objectives, he decided to try and see if he could unlock his chakra once again.

Chakra was a mix of Physical and Spiritual energies, and the Uchiha already knew that he had enough of the spiritual portion, and as such had been working on the physical.

This was what brought about the earlier remarks, as Sasuke had felt himself tap into a power hidden deep within.

He had nearly chuckled with insane glee, _nearly _until he realized one stunning and confusing fact.

The power he had just tapped into was not chakra.

It felt lighter than Chakra, and much easier to manipulate, if anything it felt slightly demonic, but was nowhere near the corrupting or powerful level as the Cursed Seal of Heaven, or even Jinchuriki or Bijuu chakra.

The only way to describe the difference would be like honey and oil, Chakra was like honey, smooth but slow moving, sticky and not so malleable. While this new energy was like oil, slick, quick moving and slippery.

Several thoughts and possible reasons as to why this energy was there instead of chakra swarmed his mind.

Perhaps when he had crossed over into this weird dimension, his chakra had been replaced with this energy without him realizing?

However if that was so then why hadn't he noticed it earlier? What had changed that made him access this foreign power?

An image of him lying on the grassy ground with blood pouring out of him like a fountain flashed into his mind.

'_Did this occur… because of that incident?' _he thought silently to himself.

Ever since his 'death' things had been changing and more and more unexplainable phenomenon kept rising to the forefront of his mind, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Regardless, the Uchiha was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

'_Now… let's see what this strange power is capable of_…'

* * *

_**~~~~Devil's DK~~~~~**_

* * *

With a slight spring in his step, and a smirk on his face, the Uchiha walked down the dark night road as he headed towards the direction of his house.

He had also realized that he could see sharper than normal in the night, and his strength and speed was tremendously boosted whenever the sun was down.

He had begun walking without any real destination in mind, expecting his body to Auto-pilot and take him home, he was however in for a surprise as to where he had found himself.

He was standing in _that _park, the same place he had been supposedly killed the previous night and found himself a little more than surprised.

His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the chair and then at the area where he had lay and died.

The scene from the previous night replayed itself in slow motion from his mind, as he moved over to the ground and then felt the soil which was still the same way it had been, as though nothing had disturbed it.

It was extremely disconcerting.

Had someone come here to remove the blood on the grass and then placed the earth and soil back to the way it was?

If so who had done it? How did they do it? And most importantly, why had they done it?

The Uchiha was ready to return home at this point, it was obvious that he wouldn't be getting any answers this night.

He paused though when his ears picked up the sound of panting and footsteps rapidly approaching his position. His eyebrow rose slightly as he realized his hearing had also shot through the roof at night, as he could even hear conversations from several miles away.

The Uchiha got into a battle ready stance with a smirk on his face, he had been waiting to try out his new powers on an opponent anyways.

He was thoroughly disappointed though, the second his eyes caught and identified the person who was coming towards him.

Issei panted slightly as he stopped running and came to a stop, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he turned back to make sure that the strange man who was following him had stopped. That was when he looked up.

"Gah! Uchiha-sempai! What are you doing here?" it took the teen a few more seconds to realize where he had instinctively ran to.

"This is…" he muttered slightly as he remembered this being the last stop on his date with Yuuma, and the place where he recalled being killed.

"Wait… if you're here… it means…! Ha! I thought you said that you didn't know what I was talking about?" the younger teen exclaimed

Sasuke merely glanced at him before scoffing "Only a fool would forget the memory of his own death. And only a bigger one would mention it in public eyes where people are watching."

It didn't take Issei long to realize that he had just been insulted.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!" he paused though, as he felt a familiar shiver run down his spine.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he sensed it coming before he heard the tell-tale sound of wings flapping.

Killing intent.

"You know, you're lucky that I have wings to fly, and don't have to rely on my feet, a low-class stray devil like you couldn't outrun me even if you had several hours headstart."

Sasuke glanced at the direction the voice came from, before finding a man, flying in the sky with two angel like wings, only that they were black in color.

He wore a hat and strange clothing, and his face had a sneer that the Uchiha would want nothing more than to swipe off, permanently.

"What's this? Run off to meet your accomplice? Well this is my lucky day, two for the price of one." The man chuckled as he waved both hands in the air, forming two sharp spears of light with not too much effort.

"Now stay still and die devil trash!"

The spears where launched at the two simultaneously, drawing closer each second.

Issei tried to dodge, and was successful enough to avoid a fatal hit to the head, but nothing more than that as the spear lunged itself through his stomach.

Sasuke was a different case.

Ever since he had unlocked this energy, Sasuke had finally been able to build up himself to a formidable level.

He was a far cry from what he used to be, but he was now confident enough that he had reached the level of skill and agility he possessed during his first C-rank mission, in which he had battled with a Hyoton wielder. The mission which had become an A-rank due to the level of difficulty.

And as such it was no surprise when the black haired boy simply dodged the spear by sidestepping to the right, as though it was not worth his concern.

The flying man was genuinely surprised at the fact that the teen had dodged his spear of light.

"Oh? It seems that this one has some fight in him." The man created two more light spears and lunged them faster.

"Tell me…" Sasuke dodged the first by simply tilting his head to the side effortlessly.

"There was a woman, she had the same wings as you, she wore annoyingly provocative clothing, and was insane…" he dodged another light spear by tilting his body to the left.

"Tsk! Why should I tell a scum like you anything?" the man growled in annoyance at the devil that avoided his attacks as though they were insignificant.

"Once you tell me, then this battle will be over." He stated simply.

"Heh! So you'll stand still then? Fine" the Fallen Angel created an extra-long spear and then held it in his hands.

"You must be referring to Raynare! One of our finest Fallen Angels, she has charmed more men than you so effortlessly; you must have been played into her hands. Now, stay still and die!" The man who was known as Dohnaseek dashed forward with a flap of his wings, fully intending on skewering the arrogant boy with his spear.

Sasuke simply closed his eyes as he spoke "Raynare…" he also filed away the term 'Fallen Angel' away for later.

"So… that's the name of the person I want to kill." His eyes snapped opened as he glared at Dohnaseek, sending a large burst of killing intent that surprised the charging man.

"You have outlived your usefulness." The temperature around the park felt as though it had dropped several hundred degrees.

At that moment, the Fallen Angel wished he could have stopped his attack, but it was far too late.

Sasuke leaned so far back in an arch, avoiding the spear by mere centimeters, before grabbing the outstretched hand of the Fallen Angel with the spear, twisting and snapping it clean in one move.

Whatever the Fallen Angel was going to say or yell died in his throat, as the Uchiha guided the broken hand with the spear, and thrust it into its owner.

Dohnaseek stared in shock at the spear of light imbedded into his gut 'He stabbed me… with my own spear?'

As Dohnaseek glanced into the boy's eyes, at that moment he saw the darkness and hatred that ran deep within, and felt true, everlasting fear.

And he felt, he just felt, that it would be the last thing he ever saw.

_Fuck that!_

In an act of self-desperation, the fallen angel flapped his angel wings together in front of the teen, using it as the split second of both distraction and his saving grace as he flew as far away as possible from the deathly boy as possible.

The Uchiha merely smirked, a tormenting and horrifying smirk that sent unrivalled shivers down the spine of the fallen angel.

Dohnaseek knew then and there that this boy was the personification of the term 'Devil'.

The light spear had faded by then though, leaving a massive gaping hole in the abdomen of the former Angel.

"Mark my words, I'll get you for this devil!" he screamed with as much furiousity and hatred he could muster, trying as much as he could to suppress the fear that had swallowed him up before.

With a flap of his wings, Dohnaseek took to the sky.

Sasuke could have stopped him, he could have killed him then and there, and he could have prevented him from fleeing.

But he didn't, because he had accomplished what he had wanted.

He had proved to himself without doubt, a single fact.

He had regained _POWER._

It crawled down his skin, boiled in his veins, and simmered like an overcooked pot on a stove.

Whatever this new power was, the Uchiha was enjoying its thrill, as though it was _made _for him.

Oh, only if he knew how ironic that was.

Issei on the other hand was staring in shock and pain, as the light spear had seriously injured him, hurting him even more than he had remembered doing so before.

He couldn't believe he had just watched Uchiha Sasuke effortlessly defeat that man, - or whatever the flying thing was – with little effort expended.

His clothes were not a single line out of place.

In that one moment, Issei developed a healthy respect – and just a little hint of fear of the Dark Prince.

Sasuke proceeded to give one last glance at Issei before he promptly started to make his way out of the park.

He didn't even bother with the slowly dying boy, considering that it was his fault in the first place for getting him involved in this mess.

Too many people wanted that brat dead for one reason or another, and it would be less painful for the boy than living.

Sasuke paused as he glanced back, staring at a flowing seal that had suddenly appeared on the ground. A flash of red light blinded his vision momentarily, and the Uchiha was already in a defensive stance should another enemy appear.

From the light, a beautiful red-headed woman appeared, wearing the traditional Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, her eyes widened slightly in shock as she surveyed the scene.

"My, this is rather unexpected."

Sasuke was able to recognize her as Rias Gremory, a foreigner who attended Kuoh Academy and was in his year.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he was hit with a sudden realization.

He _had _heard that voice before.

It suddenly clicked as to where he had heard it from.

"_Well what do we have here?"_

Sasuke glanced at the woman wearily, he had reason and suspicion enough to believe that she had something to do with the entire chaos that had occurred.

"I had felt a battle and the presence of a fallen angel and I come here to meet you two here again…"

She sighed slightly as before she glanced at Issei who was already tethering on his consciousness.

"Gremory-sempai…" the boy had taken enough, from both physical and mental exhaustion as he collapsed in a dead faint, the rest of his energy leaving him immediately.

"…hn." Sasuke stared at the fainted boy in disregard before glancing back to the red haired woman. "What are you?" the question might have seemed rude and standoffish, but Sasuke had never been subtle in a conversation.

Rias approached the fainted teen as she glanced at his face, before turning to the other standing boy.

"Impatient aren't we Uchiha-san? I don't want to spoil the surprise so soon. But don't worry, tomorrow we'll have a nice long chat in which you'll have all the answers you need." She had been expecting him to argue back or refuse, but was somewhat surprised when he simply shrugged, turned around and began walking away.

Halfway through though, he paused and glanced back at her "I'll be holding on to your word. Don't disappoint."

"I won't, but my Uchiha-san, you'll really leave me here alone with this unconscious boy? Not very gentlemanly of you." She teased lightly.

Rias would always recall the moment that followed after.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

He didn't frown, or stare blankly like he usually did, or brood.

He smirked.

At her.

Rias, for the life of her could not explain why her heart had started beating faster at that moment, and why she suddenly felt unable to speak.

"I never said I was a gentleman. What you do to him or what he does to you or whatever you have planned is honestly none of my concern."

With his tone being flat and emotionless as always, she was unsure whether or not he had subtly hinted at something else entirely.

Regardless she gaped and spluttered indignantly as her cheeks heated up.

By the time she had turned to get one last look at the Uchiha, all she could see was his white and red fan logo on the back of his blue shirt.

Rias sighed softly as she shook her head. She glanced and Issei and realized she needed to heal him quickly before he bled to death.

It seemed that she had gotten two uniquely new members for her peerage.

She wondered how he would take the news tomorrow…

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

Sasuke rarely ever went to school early, nor did he arrive late, but for the first time he was one of the first people on the Kuoh Academy grounds that morning.

He had promptly taken a spot on the roof to avoid the usual plethora of students, and as such had the perfect view of the school gates from his position.

The reason he had been so eager was because of one major fact.

Rias Gremory.

She had _power_.

It was the same power that the Last Uchiha had recently come to unlock himself, only that it more, much more, and had a chaotic feel and appeal to it.

Her power felt like it could willingly destroy anything it wished to without leaving an atom left if it wanted to, and Sasuke had to know how she had gotten it, and what he needed to do to possess it.

Sasuke didn't really meddle in other people's business and affairs when they had nothing to do with him, and he didn't listen or keep up with the latest gossip and banter of students like most did, regardless however, it didn't stop him from slightly raising his eyebrow when he noticed Rias Gremory walk into the school with Hyoudou Issei, the teen holding her bag and trailing slowly behind her.

Sasuke did note one major fact though, that despite his grievous wounds the previous night, the boy was walking and moving as though he had not been on death's door just several hours ago.

Apparently whatever form of healing technique they used or possessed was much more efficient than normal medical Ninjutsu.

This little detail was swiftly inputted into his list of 'things to learn so as to use in a fight against Kaguya'.

The son of Fugaku Uchiha got up to his feet as his ears picked up the signature ringing of a school bell down below.

The woman had promised him answers, and Sasuke was going to get them whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

Sasuke nearly sighed in relief when the bell for lunch rang, however, he was an Uchiha and as thus, sighing would go against Clan customs.

Instead he settled for running his hand through his hair, an unconscious act that attracting quite the amount of giggles from the surrounding girls.

All except one.

And that one had stood up and approached him.

"Uchiha-san." She greeted calmly. She was giving him a closed eye smile in which Sasuke had only ever seen from one other person, and that person usually did the expression with one eye.

Sasuke stared at her impassively for a few seconds, his eyes scanning her briefly, he noted her hands where pressed together as her head was tilted to the side. There was no blush on her face of nervous signs on her person, so he assumed it was safe and that she wasn't like those girls who pestered him for their attention.

"Himejima." He greeted neutrally his mind idly noting that the warm air that was around her reduced slightly, and the smile looked slightly more strained than before.

He assumed that it was because of the fact that he had addressed her so casually, as he had learned earlier on due to his time in Japan that addressing people, or strangers without the right or appropriate honorific was considered rude by some, and downright insulting by others.

Normally Sasuke didn't care, even back when in the Elemental Nations, he had never called anyone with a honorific. The only exception was when he was younger with his parents and Itachi, but afterwards, he hadn't bothered. He called Orochimaru by his name, and simply refered to the Hokage as Hokage, omitting the "-sama" honorific that came with it.

Of course he called Naruto "dobe" or "deadlast" but that wasn't technically considered as a honorific.

"You should have been informed by now, Buchou would like to see you now."

Sasuke slightly raised his eyebrow, he wanted to ask who this buchou was, but quickly disregarded that notion as foolish. After everything that had occurred, it should have been obvious as to who the black-haired girl was referring to.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he rose from his seat before motioning "Lead the way."

Sasuke had never stood so close to her before, and vice-versa for the young woman. She noted slightly that despite how tall she was, Sasuke was at least an inch taller than her – something which was uncommon in Japan.

As the two walked out of the classroom together, they ignored the pathetically hushed whispered and gossip of their jobless classmates.

"No way! Uchiha-san and Himejima-san, together?"

"I can't believe this!"

"They're so hot together!"

"Do you think they're dating?"

Mindless gossip and rumors flew asunder as the two classmates walked out together, and only got worse when they were seen walking together in the hallway.

"Ara Ara, it seems as though we've caused quite the scandal Uchiha-san" she giggled slightly, trying to start a conversation to end the tense silence that was between the two.

"…Hn." He stated simply. More out of the fact that he didn't feel that these insignificant school children who had never seen a bad day in their lives where worth any of his recognition than due to lack of a suitable reply.

Sasuke took the time to observe the young woman that led him. Her movements where fluid, not a single motion wasted or an ounce of tension or care, her posture was like that of some of the most dignified Kunoichi, she carried an air of royalty simply from her stance, to how she held her head high, to the way she laughed.

The Uchiha had quickly come to the conclusion that she had been trained for this for years, a strict training in which she was taught on how to behave like the perfect lady.

Her movements also reminded the teen of a Shrine Maiden, like some of the few he had seen and encountered in his journeys and missions for Orochimaru.

Her aura felt different than what he had sensed from Rias, but rather had a blend between that of the type he'd felt in combat before he was killed, and the energy in which he possessed and wielded freely.

Realizing that they had been walking for sometime now, he decided to ask some questions.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The School's Occult and Research Club, it happens to be our base of operations and where everyone else is waiting."

"Everyone Else?" he inquired, that was the first thing that came to mind other than 'Occult and Research Club'.

"Ara, why the hurry Uchiha-san? You'll have to wait until we get there." Her tone had a slight teasing ring to it as always. He wondered if she did so intentionally, or if it was part of who she was naturally.

"Hn." He grunted. Or scoffed, or rebutted.

The Uchiha 'hn' had a thousand meanings after all, and finding out which meant what was not an easy task.

As they were about heading out the back door, Sasuke was wondering where this so called club was.

"Why are we leaving the school building?"

"The Occult club has its own building on the campus away from the other clubs and main building." She answered swiftly, as though almost expecting the question.

This did get a reaction from the Uchiha though.

"And I suppose the reason it is so far out is to keep away from prying eyes?"

"Ara Ara, what a sharp observation Uchiha-san." She giggled "Though what brought you to such a conclusion so quickly?"

"Intuition." He stated simply. He was obviously not going to tell her the real reason as to which the implications and reasons had crossed his mind, he had no real reason to do so as of just yet.

The silence that followed wasn't as uncomfortable as before, but it was still slightly tense.

Akeno surprisingly found herself being the talkative of the two, which was ironic because she was naturally a woman of few words herself.

"You know Uchiha-san, I believe that since you've come to the Academy, this is the most I have ever heard you speak." She started lightly in a teasing tone. "Is there a reason for this, or am I just special?"

She was subtly probing for information once again, and the Uchiha knew it. She had no idea who she was dealing with though, and the Uchiha decided to oblige and give her the information she wanted.

"A bit of both." He stated slowly, intentionally making it sound as though he was reluctant to give out that detail.

He said he'd oblige and give her the information, he just never stated that the information _had _to be _true_.

Akeno was now genuinely surprised at this point, she actually hadn't expected him to reply yet alone to answer.

"Oh? How so?"

"You are different from the rest of them." He stated simply.

"Ara Ara, now why would you say so Uchiha-san?" despite how leveled she made her tone sound, you could obviously tell that this was something she really wanted to know.

"The eyes."

"What?" by this point Akeno paused in her stride as she turned back to look at him.

And then she caught his gaze, her eyes unable to look away, yet alone blink from his black gaze.

"They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, And for my clan that expression wielded more power than you can imagine" he didn't blink as they stared down, his face as expressionless as ever.

"Your eyes aren't like the pathetic girls who waste their time bothering me every single day just so they can fulfill an unrealistic fantasy of romance by acquiring something they don't really want." Akeno nearly winced at how bluntly he had disregarded his fangirls and fellow classmates.

"You know what it's like when people merely admire you because of simple physical appearance, the pointlessness of it all when someone would proclaim undying 'love' simply because you appear to be flawless of physical deformity. Those people who barely even know your favorite color, let alone having the slightest grasp of your personality."

At this point Sasuke remembered his fangirls back at the academy, and his former teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Your eyes aren't like those cumbersome students who gossip about other people's lives with impunity, or those whose thoughts are only of the present fulfillment of wishes and impulses." He stepped forward, he didn't break his eye contact from her, and their faces where inches apart.

"Your eyes show someone who has endured loss, and become stronger because of it, someone who has suffered, and then grew from it. Someone who has a goal, a purpose, and a genuine reason to wake up every single day, they show someone with a purpose." By this point his hand brushed aside some of the hair from her left ear, before he moved closer and whispered slowly.

"And that Himejima, is what makes you different." Akeno briefly shivered at the feel of his breath against her ears, before realizing that she'd been standing still as a statue the entire time since his gaze had fell on her.

Sasuke simply turned and continued walking, as though he had not broken into a conversation which had caused them to pause in the first place.

"Hurry up, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Akeno was snapped out of her trance by the sound of his voice, and took a few calming breaths to calm down her heart which had been pounding frantically since he had stepped closer to her.

She forced the blush down her cheeks, and tried to dispel the lump that had formed in her throat earlier.

She recalled that he had stated that she didn't fawn over him and ask him for dates all the time and that had been one of the reasons he had conversed with her, and as such forced herself not to act like one of the girls that swooned over him lest he detest her.

She would probably never admit to being aroused and stunned, but it didn't change the fact that she was.

At that moment, she understood why so many girls had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

She sighed as she caught up with the aforementioned teen.

She also honestly realized that she couldn't blame them.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

"Well this is it," Akeno stated as they came to a pause in front of a large European styled building, in which it was the base of operations for a certain group – not that the Uchiha knew that of course.

The second they had walked into the building, Akeno greeted "Buchou, everyone, I'm back, and I've brought Uchiha-san with me."

Sasuke on the other hand, had his brain whirling like a supercomputer, his mind analyzed the faces and matched them with names, while his body unconsciously moved towards the window, the area with the most light, most room, and easiest to escape from at a moments notice.

His mind paused his body when it had caught up to a familiar name and face.

Sitting down like a mascot or little girl, was the familiar white hair of the girl he had only been previously acquainted with, Toujou Koneko, decidedly eating from a tray of Japanese Sweets.

His mind also registered a blonde haired boy, who he didn't recognize, the familiar annoying pervert Issei Hyoudou, and the brilliant flowing mass of crimson hair that was Rias, sat with her legs crossed on one of the larger armchairs.

The hormonal teenage part of him which was usually suppressed beneath several tons of concrete willpower and thrown deep within an ocean of repressed emotions and desires noted that Rias' legs where somewhat completely flawless and perfect, deprived from mars or blemishes, and the fact that her short school skirt gave him quite a view of the black and red underwear she wore within.

That part of him was once more abruptly killed with the brutal efficiency of an S-class shinobi assassinating an Academy Student level opponent.

In other words, without a shred of hesitation or mercy.

"Akeno-chan, Uchiha-san, we were waiting for you." Rias smiled briefly as Akeno nodded, a subtle hint that she would discuss with the red head about it later.

"We were… slightly held up, but I hope we didn't make you wait up." She bowed slightly, as befitting as a lady of her stature.

"Not at all, we were just about to get started with the introductions."

"In that case, why don't I make some tea? Would you mind a cup Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

She took that as a yes.

As Akeno moved into the clubroom to remove the hot water which was already boiling, Rias decided to get straight to the point.

"Alright, I believe some introductions are in order so we can get to know everyone here?"

Issei glanced at everyone in the room, his gaze settling on the dark-haired teen for a bit longer, before glancing back to Rias.

"Of course, allow me to start." The only blonde in the room stated warmly before he began "My name is Yuuto Kiba, Second Year, pleased to meet you."

"…Toujou Koneko… first year." She stated simply in a low voice before taking another bite out of her tray of sweets, which Sasuke noted that she guarded fiercely.

"I'm Himejima Akeno, third year, and you can call me sempai." She stated towards Issei with a smile and a wink.

"Uh… I'm Hyoudou Issei, second year student, please take care of me sempai."

…

…

Everyone glanced back towards the boy with the jet-black hair, his eyes were closed and he had a lackadaisical attitude towards the rest.

"Uchiha Sasuke, third year".

Rias smiled "Now that we're all acquainted, let's get to the root of the matter and why we're all here."

Akeno handed Rias, Issei and Sasuke a cup of tea, to which the first two calmly took sips, and the last kept his in hands.

Continuing from her sip, she stated rather bluntly "Everyone here in this room, is a devil."

A volley of different reactions followed from the blatant exclamation.

Issei nearly choked on his tea as he coughed slightly, Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes at the proclamation, and his expression demanded clarification.

"I-I'm sorry buchou, but I think I might have misheard you… did you just say that everyone here is a devil?"

She smiled softly "You didn't mishear anything Issei-san, I meant what I said."

"B-but… w-what, I mean how?" his stammering and sentences where incoherent and incomprehensible, instead he simply chose to shake his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but how am I supposed to believe that, I mean you all look normal to me."

"Hmm… well then, how about this?" as she ended her statement, two long slick looking leathery-like wings which were somewhat eerily reminiscent of that of a bat grew from her back, and not just from hers, but from the other members of the club.

"N-no way…" Issei muttered in disbelief, as he stared at the obviously non-human appendages.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow as he felt the two wings on his back, with little effort, mostly due to his years of mastering his Cursed Seal of Heaven Second Form, and as such had no problems manipulating the appendages on his back.

They were lighter and much easier to manipulate too.

Sasuke had simply sipped his tea at this point – making sure that it wasn't poisoned first or contained any unknown content – and then his mind droned off once Rias began to speak of an age old feud between the three factions called Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

She also spoke of other facts and data to which Sasuke's mind briefly collected before casting aside in the 'Pointless Trivia' section in his memories.

He had paid slight attention when the term "Sacred Gear" came into question and how Issei was a wielder of a Sacred Gear.

Then, the topic of Rating Games was introduced.

Normally, Sasuke was a very patient person. His patience did have a limit though, and he was quickly realizing that coming here was a waste of time.

He no longer cared that he wasn't considered 'human' anymore, not that it bothered him. With the amount of power he had once possessed to be able to battle and be an actually threat against a _Goddess_ it had occurred to him that he had long since passed what mere humans where supposed to be capable of.

All he needed to know was if he could still have children with human women, as with the death of Uchiha Obito at the hands of Kaguya, he was the only living Uchiha left in existence.

He had to make sure his clan was not wiped out from the face of the world.

Sasuke barely paid any attention to the topic of Rating Games, letting his mind filter out the information that was useful as he thought about something else entirely.

He realized on a second observation, that Rias was not as powerful as she had first appeared.

She had a lot of power, so much it was concentrated and chaotic, however, her control was absolutely atrocious.

Sasuke would be surprised if she could use her power for more than just sending out all consuming blasts of energy.

Checking the others, he noted that Yuuto Kiba had a little amount, the petite Koneko having more than he did. Himejima had a noticeable level, and Issei was the lowest out of them all.

None of them were overly strong.

None of them had reached his expectations.

None of them were worth his time.

It seemed that it was after Issei had unlocked the power of his Sacred Gear, a red gauntlet which Sasuke couldn't see any real use for other than to increase punching power, did they all realize that they had mostly forgotten that the black haired teen was in the room.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, you've been quiet for a long while. You haven't said anything since." Rias felt slightly abashed for forgetting about him while he was in the room.

Not that she knew, but the Uchiha simply had a level of stealth and presence that could make it seem as though he was nonexistent. Coupled with a devil's natural abilities, it made it all the more impressive.

He was like a ghost.

The Uchiha simply rose from his position, dropped the empty tea cup in front of Akeno, blatantly ignoring Rias.

"Thank you for the tea." He turned around, stopping at the door before stating in a chilling voice.

"Do not try to contact me for any reason, stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours." The door closed with a barely audible click.

Sasuke calmed himself down as he headed towards home, he didn't feel like, or see the need to attend any more classes that day.

He felt that the entire experience had been a total waste of time, he didn't care about becoming a "High-class Devil" or getting his own 'harem' of women that seemed to be the goal of the pathetic perverted school boy.

He was even less impressed with the way the patronized him and slightly encouraged him in his dream.

_Pathetic._

The Uchiha could at least appreciate the girl – Koneko – who blatantly displayed her dislike for his perverted tendencies, but so far that was it.

He could tell from the minute that she had started talking about one Yuuma Amano that Rias did not revive them out of pity, or out of an act of kindness, but was motivated by her own goals, dreams, and desires.

She was playing the teenage boy like a harp and the fool couldn't even realize it.

Sasuke however, had seen it a mile away.

_It was in her eyes._

He had been manipulated and twisted by so many people on so many different occasions that he had finally developed an instinct to prevent such from happening again.

He remembered something about being part of her peerage, but not much else.

Sasuke scowled as he stepped out of the school building. He had to train himself back to his former level of strength, as Kaguya wouldn't sit around and wait forever.

At least he now knew where this magical energy had come from, and why he had changes in his physiology.

'_So I'm a devil now… hmm… I suppose I have to show the world what the first Devil Uchiha is made of.'_

He chuckled darkly to himself, neither noticing nor detecting a phantom black snake that stared at him from the shadows with it's piercing yellow eyes, before vanishing into oblivion

* * *

_**A/N: And that's a wrap! This extra-long chapter is both the reason and the apology for the late update, though i admit it was rushed towards the end because i didn't know where to bloody end it!**_

_**Someone told me that leaving a cliffhanger each chapter was a douchebag thing to do, so I'm trying not to do it too often.**_

_**Also, while reviews such as 'great' and 'awesome' are appreciated, anyone who can give me an impressive critical review will win a special favour from yours truly.**_

_**I'm not saying what it is yet to give some suspense, but it will be cool.**_

_**With that note, I'll be updating Dark Apocalypse Mage Next, and then I'll come back to this.**_

_**P.S. - I'm kinda new here on the whole story thing, so can anyone tell me how i can go back and edit the mistakes in my previous chapters? Would be appreciated.**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	3. The Uchiha's Ace

**A/N: Sup Peeps! Another Chapter Before the Month is Over! Right Now I may not have time for more frequent updates since I Just entered college, so I'm gonna be busy!**

**Anyways, to those who where pointing out that Sasuke didn't kill a hundred ninja in his time, then sorry for you cause It wasn't an error. This is Fan Fiction, and as such I can tweak facts i wish as long as it's believable enough. It doesn't have to follow canon exactly to the last digit.**

**Anyways...**

**My Fists are pumped to my favourite Reviewer Baconaddit for the best bloody goddamn review I have EVER gotten! Dude you rock! And thanks for noticing all the errors, I'll do my best to improve on them! Yes Sasuke Jumped the Gun last chapter by leaving Rias' peerage, why? Cause he's Sasuke. His little flaws like such are his ego, arrogance and pride which takes time to cut down on. Baconaddit and other reviewers noticed this, which as I intended, to make it one of his various flaws.**

**Because we all know that no one is perfect.**

**Also, In second Place is NocturnalSin666 for his dedicated review which pointed out some details and helped stroke my ego :)**

**And Lastly to Silvanatri for his wonderful review, and Lord Sigfry for noticing my grammatical blunders.**

**As I said earlier, English isn't my native tongue or language... so I'm trying to improve.**

**Anyways... here is your update... Sorry if it's rushed... College Registration stuff has been on my mind so my quality might have dropped.**

**Please enjoy~**

**P.S. No one save for Baconaddit commented on Ophis' gift... which is cool cause you guys missed a totally important clue there... keeps suspense up for me.**

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**The Devil's Dark Knight**_

_******XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**__**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Uchiha's Ace**

* * *

One week.

It had been exactly one week since two people realized that they were no longer human.

It had been one week since Issei had discovered that his dream of being a Harem King could one day become a possibility.

It had been one week since Rias realized that reviving a certain person as a member of her peerage might have been a bad idea.

It was one week since anyone had last seen Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Stunned silence.

Those two words described the atmosphere in the room near perfectly, as Uchiha Sasuke had walked out on the occupants in the room without much regards.

"Oi! Who does that Teme think he is!"

As expected, the other newest member of the group was the first to react, his expression ludicrous and upset as he soon found himself grumbling and muttering about ' Rude Emo Pretty Boys'.

Kiba of course had simply smiled and laughed at Issei's unique juvenile curses and insults, Koneko appeared to be nonplussed as she simply continued eating from her tray of sweets.

Akeno however, had one of her unique smiles on her face – those ones that promised pain – as she spoke "Ara, ara, calm down Issei-kun. I'm sure Uchiha-san must have had a valid reason to leave in such a manner." The calm tone of her voice certainly did not match her facial expressions.

Rias simply sighed. She had no idea on what to expect from the teen in her school year, his mind was a mystery, his thoughts were well guarded, and honestly, no one could claim to know a single thing about him.

Though she still felt that simply walking out was a bit much though…

"Perhaps all we need to do is give Uchiha-san some time alone to sort his thoughts." She spoke mostly to herself, but regardless was still overheard by all the occupants in the room.

"Is that wise buchou? With all the mysterious Fallen Angel activity going on? He could very well be attacked without knowing why." Kiba had been the one to mention this fact, as the resident Knight of the group.

Before Rias could respond Issei mumbled something under his breath.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us Hyoudou-san?"

The newly instated devil simply shook his head before speaking lowly, "I don't think he would need any help or protection against the Fallen Angels."

Now Rias' interest was piqued "Why do you say that?"

Issei clenched his fists as he recalled the previous day with clarity "Before you came to get me buchou, I had ran into one of those Fallen Angels, his name was 'donut seek' or something…"

The occupants in the room drew closer as he continued "I managed to get away from him, to the park where I met Uchiha-san. However, this Fallen Angel followed us and attacked us there."

"I got stabbed with those light spear things – again – but Uchiha-san…" he paused slightly, as though trying to find the right words to use.

"What happened to him?" questioned Akeno.

"You should've seen him! He dodged the attacks like they were not even worth his time! Then he made the fallen angel impale himself on his own spear of light!"

That little detail drew the attention of everyone in the room, even Koneko had paused from eating her sweets mid-bite.

Rias and Akeno glanced at each other's eyes, unspoken thoughts conveying with ease.

Kiba placed his palm under his chin as he thought about Issei's description.

"Buchou, do you think Uchiha-san already had knowledge about fallen Angels and the three factions before today?"

Rias shook her head "No… He was genuinely surprised when I announced that we were all devils."

She did take the thought into heavy consideration though, after all, what had he possibly faced or seen that made him able to accept the existence of Fallen Angels with no more than a raised eyebrow?

It seemed that she'd have to watch him much more closely than she had previously anticipated.

Rias decided though, that for now, she'd work with Issei. His Sacred Gear made him a valuable member of her peerage, and she'd need to bring out all of his trapped potential if she wanted to have a chance against _him._

She paused however, when she noticed the table looking much lighter than before.

"Have any of you seen my books?"

Everyone glanced at the table, surprised to find it indeed empty of books.

Realization suddenly hit them and set in, that somehow, someway, in a room with every single person watching him, Uchiha Sasuke had stolen at least four books on devils and information of spells, from the room without even being spotted.

The books themselves weren't really valuable, they were the ones in which Akeno had used when she was learning about Devils and the Underworld when she had first become a devil.

The only book of actual value he had taken was one which contained information of several spells and advanced techniques on how one could manipulate their power.

Regardless, it was for high class devils, and the chances of him being able to use it were next to impossible.

Rias simply laughed as she shook her head. It would seem that Uchiha Sasuke was a person she'd be paying close attention to in the future.

* * *

In a somewhat surprising turn of events, the books where placed on her table neatly the next morning.

Despite for three somewhat offsetting facts.

One, the clubroom was locked firmly, and had _several_ spells and charms protecting it.

Two, Rias had slept in the clubroom that night, as she always slept, - in the nude – and hadn't even _heard_ a single noise, yet alone spotting the Uchiha.

Three, the Uchiha was absent from school that day.

Rias had wondered originally if he had actually been shocked by the news, and was merely putting up an act of defiance to hide it, but soon discarded that idea.

She prided herself on her deductive and analytical skills, and had noted from his stance, to body posture to reactions and facial movement, that he actually had not been traumatized by the news.

If not for the slight 'raise' in his eyebrow, she would have thought that he had not heard her when she announced that they were not human.

It still marveled her though, what sort of human could react to the news of the existence of devils and angels with nothing more than a raised eyebrow?

Nevertheless, he had not exactly made the best first impressions though and Rias hoped that they would smoothen it out the next day.

Only for him not to show up at school.

Rias had been slightly worried at the sudden development, and then she requested for Akeno and her familiar to track him down.

No such luck.

Somehow, under a day, he had learned how to completely mask his presence and hide his magical energy.

She decided to give him some time then, just to let him cool down before approaching him once more.

Three days passed, and still no sign of him.

If Rias didn't know any better, she would have said that the Uchiha was an elite ninja in disguise, and master at stealth, having extreme training in how to evade people and remain undetected.

With his energy suppressed to imperceptible levels, and the fact that his apartment had been empty for days, she had no leads or clues on how to find him.

It didn't help the rumors which were spreading around the school.

Humans may have been supernaturally naïve, but they were not, in any way or form stupid. This showed when people realized that Sasuke had last been seen accompanying Akeno somewhere, and then he suddenly vanishes from school.

It developed a healthy fear and paranoia of the young woman from the students, and of course Akeno was most definitely not amused.

Most people knew that he didn't have any parents or guardians to take care of him, and as such there was no one they could inquire for the whereabouts of the Dark Prince.

Rumors flew abound that the Uchiha was captured and in some kind of peril – mostly from the girls – or he was dead, imprisoned, and/or critically injured – obviously the males.

Comedic as it was, the truth, was often far, far from the insane ideas, and was often the most lackluster one could imagine.

* * *

_Power._

That word was the Uchiha's favorite, he mused.

It had been what he has sought for endlessly, what he had sacrificed to gain, and what had been stripped from him by a Goddess as he was thrust to a world completely unlike his own.

When Sasuke had first arrived in this world, he had nearly gone on a murdering or destructive rampage once he realized he had lost his chakra.

Depression hit him as anger filled him, years of training, of sweat, of blood and of tears wasted pointlessly, starting from ground zero all over again.

It was enough to drive a man insane.

The time he had spent meditating calmly had helped him review the mistakes he had made in the past, the consequences of his actions, his every victory and every defeat.

Amongst the mistakes, what he had hated the most was his time with the Snake Sannin, as the infamous nukenin had been a harsh taskmaster, and trained him to exceed what Sasuke had believed he himself was capable off.

Regardless, that man had been the one that boosted his decent into the darkness, with but a single exercise.

"_Sasuke-kun, you are to kill every single shinobi in that room. All one hundred of them, without a scratch on you in return, then I'll see if you're ready to learn what I have to offer you."_

_The young Uchiha stared at him impassively with his Sharingan eyes spinning wildly "The only one I want to kill is Itachi."_

_The Snake Sannin chuckled, before his expression morphed into that of dead seriousness "Then you are neither ready nor willing to learn."_

"_What?" the boy bristled at the remark._

"_Foolish Sasuke-kun, at your age, Itachi was already ANBU, he had the blood of thousands of shinobi on his hands. How do you think he was able to go through with killing his own family members if he hadn't murdered people before?" The man's yellow snake like eyes taunted him and the Uchiha was almost ready to throttle the Sannin._

"_Itachi was able to murder his parents, relatives, cousins, family, and here you are, claiming to train to kill him, and you are unable to even murder useless tools and people who you don't know." The man's taunting laughter was hammering itself into Sasuke's mind._

"_Now, if you want to learn, I need to make sure you aren't squeamish about the more… delicate of shinobi matters. You will kill each and every shinobi in that room, or you will waste your time here without learning a single thing."_

_It hadn't been long, but as the Uchiha had dashed into the room, and as he felt his kunai slit the throat of the first Kunoichi that attacked him, all he could feel was the exhilarating thrill of taking a life, as his mind numbed to the gore around him._

…_And as his soul grew accompanied to the darkness within him._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open with a deep breath, taking in the sight of his environment, and banishing his thoughts and memories down the farthest regions of his mind.

They served no purpose to him as of now.

The Uchiha sat shirtless, cross legged style on a flattened rock at the bottom of a much larger flowing waterfall than the previous one he had found closer to the city.

He was at the outskirts of the city, having travelled far and deep into the forests to find an ideal spot to train himself.

As of now, going to school was a triviality.

He had quickly sped through the books taken from the clubroom, and even going as far to making his own copies should he need to confirm any piece of information he had collected.

After doing so, he realized that this world was more dangerous than he had realized.

Reality of the situation had finally caught up to him.

And he had gone on a rampage.

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

_Smoke._

_Thick, black, all-encompassing masses of polluted gases filled the forest as it resident habitats had fled for their lives._

_Trees had scattered and tumbled across the ground, most of them wielding giant slash marks from an object._

_The sky was blanketed by the gases, as embers and flints spread in the area._

_An orange glow was alight, as the flames mercilessly licked at the once beautiful landscape._

_And amidst it all…_

_A black-haired boy poured out his rage on anything and everything._

_Uchiha Sasuke growled as his eyes were taken over by his own insane bloodlust and anger, a sword in his hand as he charged his newfound devil power through the smoking metal._

_He let out a war-cry of embellished fury as he sliced through the ground, his sword creating a massive crater that followed up and bisected trees into pieces._

_Dark, dark purple and red energies surrounded his body as he laid waste to his surroundings._

'_Everything…' he thought as his blade cut through eight thick trees in one slash._

_'All my accomplishments…' he charged forward, twisting the sword in reverse grip as he sliced through falling trees, his blade becoming nothing but a blur of motion._

'_All of it…' he thought as he began charging up the power in his right hand, a sparkling ball of purple light came into existence._

'_WASTED FOR NOTHING!' A purple spark shot forward…._

…_.And a large chunk of the earth erased permanently from existence._

_A crater the size of a Boss summon was entrenched into the earth, trees flew through the sky like toothpicks, sand was superheated into glass, and a permanent scar etched itself onto the land._

_Silence._

_As he lay on his back and panted relentlessly, all he could hear was silence._

_Silence, and the sound of his own laboring breath._

_And for the first time, in a long time…._

"_Hehe…." _

_Uchiha Sasuke laughed._

_Laughter, his own deranged laughter could reach his own ears and he couldn't care less._

_Memories flooded his mind, nearly eighteen years of training, of sweat, of blood, of the few tears he had ever shed._

_All of it, had been stripped from him._

_Here, he was nothing._

_And all he could do was laugh._

_He could only laugh, because he could not cry._

_He had exhausted his tears for his family._

_And after all…_

_An Uchiha need not shed tears._

_For the tears of the Uchiha, were reserved only for their enemies._

_And those tears, those tears of blood…._

_Would be the last thing they would ever see._

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke took another deep breath as he suppressed his memories of his anger.

It was a moment of weakness for him, and it irritated him. As such, he had taken once more to meditating to control his emotions.

His mind wandered back to what had caused his anger, the books he had borrowed from Rias' table.

The books which contained information on some of the most powerful beings in the universe.

They were the Super Devils, Gods, beings of immense power such as Dragons, and hell, _Dragon-Gods, _which roamed around in existence.

Phoenixes, Kitsune, all forms of creatures of myths and legends were alive, and most importantly – real.

It was what had made him wonder, honestly wonder, if he had overestimated his previous strength – even with his single Rinnegan, he had still been human.

With the combined power of both himself and Naruto, they had been unable to _defeat_ Kaguya, 'defeat' and not slay or kill.

However, in this world, there where powers which could slay gods, the Sacred Gears known as the Thirteen Longinus, and also there were dragons of extreme amount of power, and of course _Super _Devils.

It had made Sasuke upset.

Or rather, to be more articulately correct, it had made him enraged.

The sheer thought, that even with all the training he had did in his seventeen years of his life, training that would make him to be one of the strongest shinobi in the entire world, compared to some of the creatures and beasts here…

He was _nothing._

All the members of the three factions in this world could have damn near infinite lifespans, and were near-immortal, as they did not age.

To them, seventeen years would feel like seventeen months.

He could not be sure of their specific levels of power, but, he had quickly learned not to underestimate the strength of these inhuman beings, as he had been killed by what he considered to be a mere grunt. By what he considered as a worthless, inconsequential, grain of sand on the shoes of gods.

Notwithstanding, he had been killed by that grain of sand.

He had read what had happened to devils that devoured human souls for a brief burst of power, and how they lost their minds to the surge of power.

He had then read what happened to stray devils.

They were considered lower-class citizens; they were hunted by _all three factions, _each for different reasons, and then put down effortlessly like rabid animals.

One of the most surprising things he had read, was about the Pillar Families of the Underworld, and how he had seemingly underestimated Rias.

The Bael family had married into the Gremory family, granting them the power of destruction that Sasuke had felt emanating from the red headed woman.

Apparently, her brother was known as the current _Lucifer._ A super-devil of immense power, as was the other three Satans.

His plans of assassinating the woman to be free of her "Peerage" had quickly shot down the drain.

Not that it was surprising though, he could have effortlessly killed her back when he had snuck into the Clubroom. It seemed that he had made the right choice not to.

The major reason as to why he was upset though was because of his conflict.

His pride demanded that he stayed independent, and did not need anyone's help to get stronger.

His common sense and survival instincts stated that he could grow stronger with the aid of Rias' peerage.

Glancing at the sky, he noted that it was nearly evening, and he would need to leave from under the waterfall lest his skin started to wrinkle.

Or did devils not have deformities like normal humans? He didn't know.

Standing in one move, he cracked his neck and knuckles to remove the stiffness he felt.

His eyes had slight bags under them, as he hadn't slept once throughout the week. He had been training from dusk till dawn each and every day, growing leaps and bounds with his power, as he could do no more than train.

Willing his thick devil wings to appear behind him, he tensed the muscles on his back before flapping them once, allowing him to take flight.

While they did not possess the same style or bulkiness as his Cursed Seal of Heaven Version Two wings, the mechanics for flight were the same in that regard.

He would have to make his choice soon.

To follow Rias in his path to get stronger, or to follow his own path, which he had done his whole life.

* * *

_Solitude, _Sasuke decided, was a curious thing.

It had always been one of his deepest wishes to be left alone, to simply vanish from the public eye. He hadn't succeeded, of course, but he still felt that his one-line responses and general rudeness gave him a nice illusion of it at last.

Was Solitude really that good though?

Sure he had been annoyed by nearly everyone who talked with him – or tried to- but hearing voices that didn't belong to his dead family or Itachi had given him an odd sense of normalcy.

It was what he missed now… what he had started to appreciate now.

Sasuke hadn't talked to anyone for months after arriving at this strange dimension. That however wasn't a problem. He was used to it.

No, the problem had been just hearing his own laboring breath while he tirelessly worked to get a technique right affected him in ways he hadn't thought possible.

Worse, he couldn't understand why he felt this way.

He had attributed it at first to the lack of rest, as his sleep deprived mind generated random thoughts and ideas.

He had soon disregarded the notion, realizing he had gone much further without sleep before.

He recognized, that at those moments, even Naruto's usual quirky comments, or Karin's high pitched voice would have been a welcome change.

He admitted, if only to himself, that his sudden change in perspective could be attributed to the shocking realizations he had made about this universe and perhaps, it affected him in more ways than one.

There was a possibility though, regardless how small it was, that Kaguya could not reach this dimension because she could not defeat the guardians of this universe. She could not defeat the numerous Gods, the dragons, and Dragon Gods that would not take kindly to interference from another realm.

He decided, perhaps it would be better to mitigate a side-plan, one, in case his growing suspicion and paranoia was true.

He'd have to revive the Uchiha Clan, but however, it would have to be as a clan of Devils.

A clan of devils that would be immensely strong, so that should Kaguya come knocking; she'd be in for an interesting surprise.

It would be A Goddess, versus A Devil.

An age old battle that had waged for history, only this time, there was no clear line between the forces of good and the forces of evil.

As Sasuke sat on the train on his way back to the City, he realized, morbidly, that despite all his thoughts and wishes to revive the Uchiha Clan, and to restore it to its former glory, he had very few ideas on where to start.

He knew that he'd have to sire offspring with Uchiha Blood, but he had no choice of potential spouses or how to even acquire potential spouses that would sire his future generations.

He knew that they needed to be strong, dedicated, possess an impeccable will.

Of course, with those traits, it would be difficult to get them to agree to be his spouses, as they would be stubborn and strong willed.

These thoughts, were what made him realize the disadvantages of his solitude, he was not a conversationalist, and he'd need to converse with people or his potential spouses if he wished to get them to agree to marry him.

In all, being an Uchiha was a double-edged sword, as he was not Naruto who could effortlessly convey his feelings and thoughts with passionate words and speeches.

The train pulled to a stop with a loud whistle, and Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind as he grabbed his bags.

He couldn't believe he was jealous of Naruto of all people, as the blonde most likely still possessed his Chakra, and had a form of Charisma which was not unlike his father – The Yondaime Hokage – and if the blonde so wished to revive the Uzumaki Clan, he would not have much problems doing so.

Sasuke slung his luggage over his shoulder as he left the train station. Since he had been gone for a week, he had little doubt that several people would have attempted to contact him at his apartment, and that said apartment would have accumulated a certain amount of dust.

Making sure to suppress his increased magical power, he allowed his body to auto-pilot itself to his home.

He loathed to admit it, but what he needed the most now, was to increase his strength first and foremost – power mattered more than anything else –, and then to find a way to increase his near nonexistent communication skills.

Speak of the devil…

"Sumimasen, I'm n-new around here and w-was wondering if you could give me d-directions…" Sasuke paused as he glanced at the young woman who had drawn his attention.

She looked to be a girl of around fifteen or sixteen years old, with long blonde hair which reminded Sasuke of someone, and sparkling green eyes. Her hair though was not spiky, instead flowing all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backwards.

She was dressed in a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel sling on her right hip, with brown boots that possessed black straps in an X-shaped pattern.

Sasuke however mostly noted the silver cross necklace on her neck.

Her Japanese lacked the accent which the Uchiha found with the locals, and realized that she was not a fluent speaker. Her stance was open and the black haired teen was easily able to note that she seemed extremely shy and nervous, as he observed with the twiddling of her thumbs and twirling of her hair.

Sasuke instantly realized that she was a nun, and was automatically an enemy of devils. His mind debated on whether or not he should aid her, on what he stood to gain, what he stood to lose, and if the benefits outweighed the disadvantages.

He had just been thinking of finding ways to increase his communication skills, and an unprecedented event like this occurs, should he take advantage of it?

Without much mulling over in thought, the Uchiha gave a trademarked "Hn" which in this case, indicated a carefree shrug of the shoulders.

Speaking clearly in English, he responded "Where are you heading to?"

She seemed surprised for a moment, before smiling and clapping her hands happily "Ah! Thank God! Someone who speaks English!"

Sasuke had to hold back the slight cringe as soon as he felt it coming. He had realized that mentioning of the name or praying to the Biblical God was actually harmful to devils.

It seemed that this could be much more dangerous than he had realized…

Clearing his head, he decided to take it as a training exercise.

"I'm Asia Argento, I'm new around town, and was wondering if you could give me directions to the-" she paused as a slight rumbling and growling sound reached both their ears.

She blushed slightly and apologized in both English and Japanese, before Sasuke tilted his head slightly to the side.

The Uchiha realized that he himself hadn't really eaten much since his training, mostly rabbit meat and the few critters he had hunted down and cooked over an open fire.

Swallowing and clearing his throat, he chanted a mantra in his mind, constantly reminding himself that he was doing this as a form of training exercise just so that he could improve his near-pitiful communication skills.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He started, mentally congratulating himself for managing to not sound as uninterested as he usually did. "If you're hungry, I was just about to get lunch, not too far from here."

A Chibi Sasuke did a victory dance in his head.

That is, before it was dragged away by Chibi Itachi.

Sasuke shook his head imperceptibly, the lack of sleep was affecting him more than he realized.

"Ah, no, well- I r-really d-don't want to be a bother…" she started uncertainly.

Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't believe there was someone who seemed to have much more problems communicating than he did.

"It's only two blocks away; afterwards I can give you the directions to the church." Point two for Sasuke.

"Well… w-wait how did you know I'm going to the church?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're a nun. It's not exactly difficult to know where you'd be headed." He identified it as a simple fact.

"Ah… of course." She replied embarrassedly.

Sasuke led the way, making sure not to walk too fast, or to walk ahead, instead setting a simple and steady pace.

So far, he was making slight progress. It would be a long and difficult road, but he was sure that at the end of it, he'd be able to maintain a proper conversation should the need arise.

He also saw it as an excellent method to train for his post, as he had been serious when he had mentioned that he wanted to be the Hokage of Konoha. And as a leader, Social Interactions were a must.

Of course, it was from this point that things went down the drain.

"Uchiha-sempai! Is that you?!" moving towards them, Sasuke spotted the familiar brownish spiky-haired pervert that he was quickly growing to hate.

Sasuke was extremely tempted to say something like "No, I'm his clone." Or to blatantly ignore the boy and deny ever meeting him, which with his acting skills would not be a tall task, but with his self-imposed mission of improving social interactions, doing so would rise suspicion from the nun, and most likely, a reason to be wary of him.

So instead, he merely gazed at the boy called Issei, as he came to a pause in front of him, and stared at him warily.

"It's been a week! Half of the school thinks you're dead, the other half thinks you were captured, and you've caused a lot of trouble for Himejima-sempai! Where have you been?!"

Sasuke was sorely tempted to say that he didn't answer to him, or to revert to his usual tendencies and simply ignore the boy.

"Oh, and who's this?" apparently and most fortunately, Issei was easily distracted as he stared mesmerizingly at the blonde nun who was beside him.

"Ah… I'm Asia Argento, pleased to meet you" she bowed slightly, reverting back to her Japanese.

"Oh, I'm Hyoudou Issei." He nodded, before glancing back to Sasuke. The curiosity was etched on his face.

"Ah, I'm foreign and new in town and Uchiha-san was kind enough to help me with directions…" she began, and Sasuke wanted to twitch his eye as the nun was giving out information too freely.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, the conversation ended with Issei somehow following them to the Fast Food joint at the end of the street.

Somehow, the pervert had struck up a conversation with the nun, and the taller boy had continued talking all the way to their destination.

His interruption was quickly adding to Sasuke's list of reasons to assassinate the pervert in his sleep.

The eatery was not exactly full, but not too empty either. Various foods where available to select from, either Western or Eastern style dishes where made options.

"Welcome, what can I get you gentlemen and the lady?" as they took their seats, a waitress approached them with menus and a warm smile.

Sasuke didn't think he'd seen a faker looking smile in his life.

Regardless, being a man of his word – as surprising as that was – and coupled with the fact that the Nun did not seem to have much money or income with her, he had both bought and paid for her meal.

Of course Issei received no such luxury.

As they all prepared to eat, Asia had uttered out a small prayer for the meal.

This had led to Issei cringing and holding his head, while Sasuke simply winced imperceptibly.

As much as the Uchiha would have wanted to continue the events – not – he decided it would be too much of a hassle with Issei present.

Any question he could answer would be offset by Issei's presence, and he had no doubt that the blonde would report every detail to Rias. It was a risk not worth taking.

Regardless, he decided to use the opportunity to test out his new technique, the ones he hadn't had the liberty of practicing on humans yet.

Summoning the devil's energy within him, he drew out two tiny fractions of power that could not have been enough to light a candle.

Regardless, it was all he needed.

Coughing lightly, he drew their attention towards him.

Once all three teenagers had made eye contact, he sent out the bursts in rapid succession, the effects being near instantaneous.

Issei's eyes glazed over slightly, before returning to their normal sheen, and Asia's green eyes seemed to falter between green and red, before returning back to green.

Standing from his seat, Sasuke slung his bag over his right shoulder once more, and walked out of the door, with the two teens neither noticing, nor paying heed to his departure.

* * *

_Illusions, _Sasuke thought.

The subtle acts of deception, of manipulation of one's perception, were much more useful than the greatest of Ninjutsu techniques.

With a week of training, and fine-tuning the differences between his magical power and his previous chakra, he had discovered that he could cast illusions with his devil magic.

Genjutsu, as it was called in his home world, where cast by the User sending out miniature bursts of chakra into his opponents Chakra network, and as such the foreign chakra would affect the opponent's visual and/or auditory sensations.

More advanced techniques like the Tsukuyomi, however, affected things like the victims sense of time, and as well as sense of pain, the foreign chakra affecting the impulses sent to the brainwaves to make it believe that the body was in grueling pain.

The minor illusion he had just cast on the two teens however was nothing that serious, rather, it was an Illusion which would change their perceptions, making them believe he was still in their presence.

The illusion was powered by their own beliefs and thoughts about the 'subject' in question, and as such, had different effects for different people.

If they believed or thought that he was a brooding and antisocial loner, the illusion would present him in that manner. If they believed he was a hopeless romantic, the illusion would display him to them as such. If they thought he was an insane serial killer, then that would be what they would see.

It was one of his newest favorites, though he had only tested it on wild animals before.

Regardless, that way nothing would seem amiss to the two of them, and he could be able to leave without any undue attention.

Inserting his key into the door to his home, Sasuke had to suppress a sigh as the door opened and he prepared his nose to be assaulted with the smell of stale air.

Glancing around, his eyes narrowed as he searched for the signs and places that were amiss.

Walking into the kitchen area and dropping his bag on the table, he channeled his devil's energy to his eyes as they did a sweep of the apartment.

Eyes glowing with frightening impunity, his vision and attention to detail magnified to superhuman levels.

Several faint foot prints, they had no start and no end, and seemed to appear out of midair.

Several thumb prints on his refrigerator door.

There were three ruffles on his bed, whereas he had made it perfectly smooth before he left.

His chair was approximately 0.31 centimeters off from its usual position.

His TV remote was placed horizontally as compared to the previous vertical placement.

However, the most important detail, was the total and complete lack of dust anywhere.

The room was sparkling clean, exactly the way he had left it, and the only feasible conclusion seemed that someone had either been cleaning his apartment every single day since he'd left, or the other plausible assumption.

Someone had been living in his apartment while he was away.

Sasuke's eye twitched with impunity, as he opened his refrigerator, only to find it stocked with foodstuffs, some of which he'd never even seen before.

Taking out his tomato juice, he disregarded the cup as he simply gulped it down from the juice box.

Placing it back into the refrigerator, he calmly walked into his bedroom before he began taking off his shoes and shirt.

On most occasions, his paranoia would have made him unable to even think of relaxing and going to take a shower, however, his mind was exhausted from the lack of sleep, his body was drained from his training, and such thoughts were rapidly leaving his mind.

If he had to see one more chibi version of himself and Itachi again, he would go insane.

* * *

Let it be said that things never happen the way you expect them to.

Other than an insane Chibi-infused dream, Sasuke's paranoia and instincts reacted nearly automatically the exact second he had felt the presence of someone in his room.

Shattering his alarm clock, he grabbed a piece of broken glass from it before rolling off his bed, he grabbed the figure and pinned it to the ground with the full force of his strength, sharpened piece of glass poking at the Adam's apple, drawing a bit of blood from the slight impact.

His mind was still transitioning from the groggy state to wide awake when he noticed the distinct lack of an Adam's Apple at the exact spot he had aimed.

"My Uchiha-san, quite forward aren't you?"

His eyes first caught the strand of red, before he realized just who exactly he had pinned down and nearly killed.

His onyx black eyes gazed into her blue-green eyes for several seconds, both of them realizing that if not for the sharp object in the Uchiha's hands, their position would be very compromising and could easily be mistaken for something… naughtier.

Questions and their answers formed in Sasuke's mind as he thought of what to say.

"_What are you doing here?" _would have been a good way to start, but he already knew why she was here.

"_How did you get in to my apartment?" _would have been another choice, but he assumed that devils could teleport, and as such he would not be far off to assume that she had been the one who had been living in his apartment.

Instead, he picked the most direct question.

"I could have killed you. Just now."

He found it odd that she was so calm, even when she was inches from having died, and Sasuke actually did not want to kill her. He had barely stopped himself from plunging the sharp shard of glass into her skin, and it ticked him off slightly to see how calm she was about it.

To his slight surprise, she giggled. Completely disregarding the sharp piece of glass near her neck.

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha-san, I assure you, it would take much more than that to kill me."

Sasuke had to stop the involuntary shiver that nearly ran down his spine.

He moved the glass away, before tossing it in the trash.

Their close body positions, body heat, contact, with their legs wrapped around each other, and the sultry way she had replied his question with such confidence.

It was _extremely _alluring.

And Sasuke hated it with passion.

His eyes caught the slight glint in her eyes and the hidden smirk she wore.

_Arrogant little… she had planned this all along hadn't she?_

He had to hand it to the woman though, she didn't do things half-way, and her method of seduction would ensnare most men easily.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke wasn't like most men.

Sasuke stood up to his feet, and sat on his bed, as he watched Rias gently rise and dust off her academy uniform.

"I heard from Issei-kun that you went on a trip."

"Hn."

"Do you mind sharing where you went to? Or why you did so without informing anyone?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

Rias' smile became quite strained.

"Tell me Uchiha-san, are you always this… uncouth?"

The Uchiha scoffed under his breath, uttering a sentence that she barely caught, but did so by straining her ears.

"You should have met my clan."

Rias stored that slight bit of information away for later, and realized that she'd have to search for the history of any 'Uchiha Clan'.

"Regardless, as a member of my peerage, I'm required to at least know or be informed about where you are going off to-"

"I didn't ask to be in your peerage." The amount venom he used in that single sentence nearly made her flinch.

"Well, if I didn't make you part of my peerage you'd be dead." She nearly snapped back at him.

"It'd beat enslavement." He snapped back.

Rias was sorely tempted to rip out the hairs from her head.

"I'm not enslaving anyone!"

Now Sasuke was sorely tempted to yell bullshit.

He simply pointed at her "You revive people from the dead for you own selfish reasons. We members of your 'peerage' cannot leave until we serve a certain time, otherwise we are hunted down and killed."

Sasuke stood up and stared down the slightly shorter woman unflinchingly "We are to participate in "Rating Games" as your "Pieces" and fight for you, the king, whether we wish too or not. Our movements are always monitored and followed; the free will we once possessed is vastly reduced."

Rias had never been so infuriated before in her life. Her face was visibly red, and her eyes sparked with unbridled fire.

"Please explain to me, how exactly am I _not _being enslaved?"

"As part of the Gremory family, I do _not _treat my peerage as slaves, they are my comrades, my friends, and my family!"

"If it was your life on the line against that of Yuuto Kiba, would you die for him?"

Tense silence filled the room as the loaded question was asked.

It felt as though hours had passed as the two stared each other down, the tension in the room so thick, it could be cut by a knife.

"Yes, I would."

With that one sentence, the tension was diffused.

As Sasuke stared into Rias' eyes, and saw those steely orbs of determination in them, he couldn't help but recall those of a familiar blonde idiot.

And he knew, he just knew, that she was telling the truth.

_Did I misjudge her…? No… she's still extremely cunning and manipulative, but…_

"Fine." With a deep breath, the Uchiha turned around.

"One Chance."

"What?" Rias was genuinely confused.

"I'll one chance. Prove to me, the strength of your convictions. Show me the power of your peerage that you would place your own life for, and I'll consider your offer."

…

…

Rias merely chuckled, before flowing into a true, genuine laugh.

Uchiha Sasuke, truly was a piece of art.

"Alright, Uchiha-san." She stopped her laughter and gazed him with one of her rare serious expressions.

"I'll prove to you what you need to know, and then you'll see the error of your ways."

She turned around as she prepared her teleportation circle.

"I'll be leading everyone to where we'll be hunting down a stray devil that's in the vicinity, perhaps, you'll learn what you need once you tag along."

It was an excellently veiled spite, but for once, the Uchiha let it slide.

"Hold on… let's just make one thing clear." Wind blew through the open windows as the Uchiha's shirt blew with it.

"Regardless of whatever the outcome… know that… An Uchiha will take orders from no one…"

The last thing Rias saw before she teleported away where his eyes, his eyes which struck a permanent image in her mind.

"Be it a devil…." He turned towards her, as his eyes slowly opened. Revealing three slowly rotating red tomoe which carved an image into her soul.

"…Or a God."

**XxXxXxXxXx~~~~**_**Devil's DK~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXx**_

**A/N: And Done. Please review, and I had plans for an Omake Titled Sasuke's Chibi Dreams, but am not sure to put it up or not.**_  
_

**Criticism is welcome! Flames will be fed to Dragonslayers! And Ideas are appreciated.**

**With that, Illusionary Reality,**

**Is out.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
